


Something Like an Old Tale

by royaltyjunk



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, background therion/cordy but that doesn't matter, ish, welcome to more of this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: [Mod!AU] Once upon a time, Primrose had a dilemma. The rest was history.





	1. my job here is done

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: Happ Valentine Day  
> Is it bad that half of the works for this ship are written by me lol  
> Anyway everyone has to write at least one of these so here’s the obligatory mod!au fake dating/kind of slow burn fic nobody asked for  
> Everyone’s been aged up by two years, so Prim’s twenty-five, Therion’s twenty-four, etc.

**professor man**

**Prim [6:38 PM]** : holy fuck end me now

 **professor man [6:38 PM]** : What happened?

 **Prim [6:38 PM]** : omg

 **Prim [6:38 PM]** : strap in it's gonna get real

 **professor man [6:38 PM]** : Do you want to come over?

 **Prim [6:39 PM]** : don't you have papers to grade or something

 **Prim [6:39 PM]** : plus i haven’t had dinner yet and therion’s not home yet

 **professor man [6:39 PM]** : I’m currently making dinner

 **professor man [6:39 PM]** : It’s alright, it’s just dinner

 **Prim [6:40 PM]** : you sure?

 **professor man [6:40 PM]** : Yes, I’m sure

 **Prim [6:40 PM]** : okay i’ll be there in 10

 **Prim [6:41 PM]** : do you need me to bring anything

 **professor man [6:41 PM]** : Just your smile

 **Prim [6:42 PM]** : omfg i hate you

~ / . / . / ~

She showed up at his house exactly nine minutes later to the sounds of pasta being strained. She shoved her pair of his house keys into her bag and shut the door.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Cyrus told her as she set her bag down by the dining table, and Primrose nodded.

“Thanks, again. Do you need me to do anything?”

“If you could check on the vegetables in the oven, that would be helpful.”

A few minutes later, Cyrus and Primrose were seated on opposite sides of his dinner table, each with a plate of pasta and roasted vegetables.

“So? What was it you were going to so eagerly tell me about?” Cyrus asked as he took a bite. Primrose took a deep breath and then, in turn, let out a deep sigh as she pushed at her pasta with her fork.

“The anniversary party for the theater is coming up.”

“So you’ve told me.” He frowned, probably at the tone of apprehension that was clear in her voice. “Is something the matter? Last year, I recall you rather enjoying the festivities.”

“You see… Simeon is also going. And I think he wants to ask me to go with him again.”

Cyrus let out a knowing “ahh”. Primrose sighed. The horrid tale of her and Simeon’s relationship (now broken off, thank goodness) was something everyone knew was a touchy subject. Still, only her closest friends such as Cyrus and Therion understood the true extent of how terrible the relationship had been and how deeply she’d been affected by it.

“I feel really bad asking you to do this,” Primrose started, “but do you think you could be my partner? I know you’re busy, so it’s okay if you can’t—”

“Of course I will be your partner.”

She froze and blinked. “I—what?”

“Was it that much of a surprise that I would agree?”

“W-well, no, but I didn’t think you’d agree so quickly.” Primrose let out a nervous laugh, ignoring the way her heartbeat fluttered in her chest. “Well, that certainly saves me from having to go through a lot of work. Thank you, Cyrus.”

“No need to thank me. After all, I know how deeply uncomfortable you feel around him. I would have worried for you if I heard you had been forced to go with him.” He offered her a comforting smile. “Is there an invite with details about the event?”

“Oh, yeah. I have a physical invite with all the details. The basics are that it’s in about three months, formal wear is required, and it’s from six to ten.”

“I see.” 

“Here, I’ll send you a picture of it when I get home.” She pulled up her phone, quickly setting up a reminder.

“My thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m supposed to be thanking you,” she laughed. Cyrus chuckled alongside her, and they continued their meal in idle talk. When the meal finished and she had helped him wash the dishes, she picked up her bag and smiled.

“Thanks for dinner. And… everything.”

Cyrus chuckled. “You’re very welcome, Primrose.”

~ / . / . / ~

“...And so, um, I was wondering exactly why the Flatlands—”

Primrose gently pushed open the door to Cyrus’s office. The student inside immediately stopped speaking, and Cyrus turned to look at Primrose before gesturing for her to step inside.

“Keep going, Therese,” he said.

“I—well, um…” Therese shook her head. “No, that’s it.”

“Are you sure? You sounded like you had another question.”

“No, it was a question I wanted to ask but I… I realized I hadn’t fully researched it, and… um… your—your office hours are going to be over soon. It’s alright. Th—Thank you, Professor.”

Primrose watched as the girl left hurriedly, clearly flustered. It didn’t her long to piece together why. Cyrus blinked before glancing over at Primrose.

“How strange.”

Primrose tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh. He raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She waved her hand and watched as he collected the papers scattered over his desk. Piling them together, he tucked them away in his folder and began to collect his belongings. She bent to help him, unplugging wires and collecting his laptop’s charger. He thanked her and slung his tote bag over his shoulder.

“Shall we get going?”

“Mhm.” They walked through the halls together, making for the parking lot. Cyrus returned greetings from other teachers, smiling and nodding to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Primrose saw their gazes fall upon her as they left, but Cyrus’s presence calmed the anxiety that would have been there. Somehow, she felt as though he’d always had this calming presence in her life.

“Where do you want to go for dinner?” She asked as she started up her car.

“Wherever you wish to go,” he said.

“Then… sandwiches? I know a good place,” Primrose offered after a moment of contemplation.

“That'd be wonderful,” he replied, and the smile he gave her seemed to chase away the dimness in the car. She returned it.

“Awesome.”

The silence that would have existed was filled with music. Upcoming performance tracks, Cyrus quickly observed, and she beamed.

“The performance is supposed to be based on the tale of the thirteen Orsterran gods and goddesses.”

“A classic tale, but it will never grow old. Have the roles been cast yet?”

“Results are supposed to be out in… three days.”

“Am I right to assume that you are hoping for the role of Sealticge?”

“Yeah.” She glanced at her side mirror, merging lanes before casting her eyes at Cyrus. “Most of the songs are new pop songs, though. I don’t really like any of them.”

Cyrus hummed in understanding, and his gaze turned to stare outside the window. She resisted the urge the stare at him and kept her eyes on the road. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down at the caller ID. Therion.

“Can you pick it up for me? Put it on speaker.”

“Of course.” He took her phone from her, accepting the call and setting it on speaker. “Hello, Therion.”

“...Oh. Hey, Cyrus. Is Prim with you?” Primrose could hear the smugness in Therion’s voice.

“I’m right here. I’m driving. What do you want?”

“I’m doing groceries right now. Do we need anything?”

“We’re out of sugar and vegetable oil, I think. Other than that, just the usual stuff. Oh and if you can, stop by Ophilia and H’aanit’s café. We’re low on coffee beans.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Therion hung up, and Cyrus handed Primrose her phone back.

“You two have been busy recently, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. Dance has been picking up, and Therion’s been taking more weekend shifts…” She fiddled with her earring, shrugging. “Life picks up. It’ll slow down eventually.”

Cyrus hummed in understanding. A sense of warmth bubbled up within Primrose, warmth so irreplaceable that it did not go away even in face of the dropping temperatures of the outdoors and the shifting sky. Yet alongside the warmth came the creeping sensation of dread.

She knew what this warmth meant. She had felt it before, when she was young and trusted someone she did not know would betray that trust. Primrose knew Cyrus would never dare to do such a thing, but Simeon had promised to never do such a thing to her before and—and she was having those thoughts again, of Cyrus by her side and her life alongside his.

She swallowed down the bitter memories and strange thoughts, instead focusing on pulling up to Cyrus’s apartment building.

“Thank you, again,” she said. “For… doing this.”

“As I said, I don’t mind. I would be willing to do anything for such a close friend as you.” He paused before nodding. “I ought to go.”

“...See you then,” she murmured.

“Good night,” he said, reaching out to brush a strand of stray hair out of her eyes. He smiled (her breath caught for some reason) and left the car. “I hope you get that part.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

When he shut the door and made his way into the apartment, she laid her head on the steering wheel and groaned.

~ / . / . / ~

“You have it bad,” Therion commented as he furiously clicked buttons on his controller.

“Shut up.” She put her phone down and sighed, frustration running rampant through her. She plucked a piece of lint off of the couch and threw it in his general direction. “What are you doing? I’m pretty sure that’s not how you play the game.”

“Real-time fighting games are dumb,” he responded without looking away.

“And yet you insist on buying them.”

“It’s not your money, it shouldn’t matter.” Therion leaned back into the couch and sighed as the screen flashed with the victory screen. “Do you want to talk about everything?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I know you don’t want to, but you should.”

“I don’t need you lecturing me about emotions.” She let out another sigh, embarrassment overcoming her frustration. “I’m… I don’t know.”

“I mean, the big question is do you like him?” He glanced at her before following up with, “You want to play?”

“Sure.” As Therion went to get another controller, she mulled over his words. When he returned, she took it and shrugged. “I guess… I do. It’s not the same feeling I felt with Simeon, but do I really want to feel the same?”

“I’d say no, because it’s that asshat, but I do want to know how it doesn’t feel the same.”

“Glad we agree.” Primrose glanced over the roster of characters on the television screen. “I… I guess just… you know how Simeon and I started dating because he told me and I kind of realized, on the spot, that I liked him too?”

“Mhm.”

“I just feel like I never had to realize it. I just woke up one day, saw Cyrus, and thought ‘I’d hit that’. And then didn’t think it was weird or have some strange revelation. So I guess that means that I’ve always like him?” She was rambling now, but she knew Therion didn’t mind. He was blunt. He would tell her if he didn’t care. Besides, she was pretty sure he cared more than he wanted to admit.

“I’d say so, yeah.” Therion took a sip of soda and glanced up at the screen. “I dare you to go random.”

“Sure.” She selected random and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I’ve definitely been having thoughts. You know, those thoughts where you start to imagine domestic life with them and then you start to notice everything about them. You know, the thoughts that should definitely serve as a warning sign.”

“And yet you didn’t listen to the warning sign.”

“I didn’t. I thought it’d blow over. I just… I can’t believe I asked him to be my partner. And now I’m stuck with my festering emotions and a really hot professor.”

Therion snorted. “Well, I can’t help you there. My job was to help you talk out your emotions, and my job here is done.”

“But you didn’t do anything.”


	2. screw-up of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose makes a _tiny_ mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Ideas: We're back boys

**professor man**

_**Prim** sent an image_

**Prim [9:13 AM]** : also i know you’re in class right now but i just wanted to say thanks again

 **Prim [9:13 AM]** : you’re saving me from what could be one of the worst days in my life

 **Prim [9:13 AM]** : seriously cyrus thank you

 **professor man [10:01 AM]** : As I’ve said, it’s not a problem

 **professor man [10:01 AM]** : I’m just glad you were willing to tell me about what was happening and ask me for help

 **professor man [10:01 AM]** : I hope I can live up to your standards of what an adequate partner is

~ / . / . / ~

“What is the problem? Is it not just a partner activity?” H’aanit questioned, tutting when Linde attempted to hook her claws around Primrose’s arm. Primrose batted the cat away gently before sighing.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know. I think—I think I want him to be more than a platonic partner? I mean, I just realized this a few days ago but I feel like I’ve liked him for… forever.”

“That’s because you have,” Ophilia chimed in from behind H’aanit. Primrose groaned, burying her face in her arms.

Tableware clicked in front of her. “Linde, no,” H’aanit said.

Primrose raised her head to find Linde apprehensively sniffing the slice of cheesecake H’aanit had placed down. She chuckled weakly before sighing.

“I mean, how do I know he likes me? And even if he does, what if it ends up just being a fluke and we just… don’t work out? And we just aren’t friends ever again?”

“Primrose,” Ophilia chided, “you’re getting in over your head.”

“What else is new, honestly?” Primrose asked. H’aanit chuckled and cast a glance at Ophilia, who sighed.

“Pull out your phone and read the conversation aloud to me.”

“I do have to ask,” H’aanit interrupted as Primrose searched through her bag, “if you are so nervous about this, why did you not just ask Therion?”

“You know how Therion is. He’d never agree to it.” Primrose sighed and unlocked her phone before pulling up her messages with Cyrus. “Okay, basically he said that he’s glad that I was willing to open up to him, and he says that he hopes he can live up to my standards of being an adequate partner.”

Ophilia stared at Primrose for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “Okay, I really do not know why you are worried.”

“Because I’m paranoid?” Primrose offered. She picked up her fork to eat her cheesecake, and thanked the gods above for H’aanit.

“Well, did he say anything when you two went out for dinner a few nights ago?”

“I think he said something along the lines of ‘I’d be willing to do anything for a close friend like you’,” Primrose recalled, making air quotes with her fingers. “I don’t really remember.”

“And what does that tell you?” Ophilia prodded.

“That he’s too nice for me.”

“No, what does that tell you about how he views your friendship?”

“That… he… values it? And wants it to last?”

“Exactly.” Ophilia smiled, wiping down the bar around Primrose. “I would like to see you two start dating, but I don’t think he’ll hate you if it doesn’t work out. And besides, every relationship can’t be perfect.”

“Yeah,” Primrose sighed. She of all people should know that. “Thanks, Ophilia.”

“Of course. Anytime—Linde, I need you to move.” The cat stared at Ophilia. “I need to wipe down the bar, Linde, and you’re in the way.” Linde let out a defiant meow, and Primrose giggled.

“Hey, H’aanit, Ophilia! Got room for one more?” Alfyn’s voice rang from outside the café. Linde leapt off the counter as soon as Alfyn opened the door, and he laughed. Linde purred and followed him to the bar as he commented, “I think she can smell the treats in my bag.”

H’aanit chuckled. “She is rather skilled at doing that.”

“Could you keep her off the counter for me, Alfyn? I need to wipe it down.”

“‘Course.” He opened his backpack and pulled out a small ziploc bag of treats and shook it. “C’mere, Linde.” She followed him obediently as he led her away from the bar.

“I wish she listened to me like that,” Ophilia sighed.

“She does.” H’aanit said.

“That’s because you’re H’aanit,” Primrose chimed on. “Any animal listens to H’aanit.”

“True!” Alfyn called. Primrose could feel a sense of nostalgia blossoming in her heart. Memories sprang up in her head, memories from two years ago of the unlikely friendships that developed over one delayed plane trip.

Ophilia giggled. “You can come back now, Alfyn. Would you like the regular?”

“You bet!” He plopped into the seat next to Primrose, a grin on his face. “How’ve you been, Primrose?”

“Busy.” She took her final bite of cheesecake and set down the fork. “You’re a godsend, H’aanit.”

“So I have heard,” H’aanit chuckled, and scooped Linde up in her arms. “Would you like something to drink? It is all on the house for you.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks for the food. Oh, by the way,” Primrose turned to Ophilia, “Cyrus might be an old lady who loves to gossip. Have to confirm, but just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Anyways, have fun with this nerd.” She reached over and ruffled Alfyn’s hair before standing.

“Have fun with your situation,” Ophilia teased, and Primrose groaned. Alfyn frowned.

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Primrose responded a little too quickly, and picked her purse. Alfyn just raised an eyebrow at her and took another sip of coffee as she hurried outside, trying to hide the blush that threatened to expose her.

~ / . / . / ~

**professor man**

 **Prim [6:19 PM]** : I GOT THE PART

 **professor man [6:20 PM]** : Congratulations! I knew you could do it

 **Prim [6:20 PM]** : heh thanks

 **Prim [6:20 PM]** : anything interesting happen today?

 **professor man [6:20 PM]** : Well, Tressa came in during my office hours to, I believe she said, “spill the tea” about her Economics professor

 **Prim [6:20 PM]** : OMG

 **professor man [6:20 PM]** : It was quite interesting, really

 **Prim [6:20 PM]** : see, cyrus, in your heart you’re really just an old lady who loves to gossip while having a fancy tea party

 **professor man [6:20 PM]** : Perhaps I am

 **professor man [6:20 PM]** : But I do believe we also agreed you are one

 **Prim [6:21 PM]** : exactly

 **Prim [6:21 PM]** : so you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life

 **professor man [6:21 PM]** : You say that as if I will regret being stuck with you for the rest of your life

 **Prim [6:21 PM]** : ghfaHFAHFUW you can’t just say that cyrus

 **professor man [6:21 PM]** : I can’t?

 **Prim [6:21 PM]** : okay you can say it to me or ophilia or h’aanit or tressa but no one else otherwise they’ll take it the wrong way

 **professor man [6:21 PM]** : Ah, I see. Thank you, Prim

 **Prim [6:21 PM]** : i can’t believe i literally have to teach you this sort of stuff

 

**stealeroni**

**stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : I GOT THE PART

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : yeet

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : just got off work i’m heading to the parking garage rn

 **stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : i was just about to ask where you were lol

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : wtf

 **stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : best friend telepathy therion

 **stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : it’s real

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : so basically every time ive sensed a disturbance in the force its because some shit is happening on your end

 **stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : what the hell

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : you know

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : a disturbance

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : in the force

 **stabberoni [6:21 PM]** : are you seriously quoting star wars at me

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : yeah fight me and my life savers

 **stealeroni [6:21 PM]** : THEY’RE LIGHT SABERS THERION LIFE SAVERS ARE A CANDY

 **stealeroni [6:22 PM]** : yeah thats exactly what i was going for

 **stealeroni [6:22 PM]** : okay im in the car gotta drive now

 **stabberoni [6:25 PM]** : hurry up

 **stealeroni [6:25 PM]** : IM TRYING

 **stabberoni [6:25 PM]** : NO TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

 **stealeroni [6:26 PM]** : FUCK YOU

Primrose snorted and shuffled through her bag for the sealed envelope with her RSVP form. She left the dressing rooms, throwing a “good night” over her shoulders before making her way to the lobby. Yusufa was attending to the desk today, but Primrose felt a lump form in her throat when Simeon stood up from where he’d been sorting papers on the floor.

“Hey,” Primrose said as she stepped forward, forcing herself to push down the anxiety threatening to burst from her heart and instead keeping her eyes focused on Yusufa, “here’s my form.”

Yusufa smiled and accepted the RSVP form, but before she could say anything Simeon leaned over and took it. He gave it a quick look over before smiling and looking up at Primrose.

“Actually,” Simeon began with a smug tone that she decidedly did not like at all, “we’re having a little bit of trouble securing a big enough venue, so only serious partners are allowed. Otherwise, you’ll have to go by yourself or find someone in the theater to go with you.”

Primrose knew what he was insinuating she do, and from the look on Yusufa’s face this “rule” was news to her. Well if he was going to lie, two could play that game.

“He _is_ a serious partner,” she insisted. “We’ve been together for close to two years. I have dinner with his family all the time. Look.”

She pulled out her phone and searched through her camera roll, thanking the gods above that Cyrus’s parents had been in town and had decided to tag along when she took Cyrus out to a celebratory fancy dinner for being promoted to head of the Classics department.

“See? That’s when we went out to dinner with his parents… and that’s when we met up with my high school friends…”

She swiped to a picture with her, Cyrus, Ophilia, and H’aanit, taken at the café in celebration of its one-year anniversary. They were all half-truths anyways. And, as she turned back to look at Simeon, what could he do about it? Say she was lying and forbid her from going with Cyrus? Of course not.

“And this was when we went to Hawaii last year, and this was from when we moved into my house…” A photo of their group trip to Hawaii and of Cyrus unpacking boxes for Therion when he’d moved in respectively. “And this—”

“Alright,” Simeon interrupted, and Primrose felt a rush of pride for having beaten Simeon at his own game, “we’ll put you down for a partner.”

“Thank you,” she said in a singsong voice, and fought to keep the skip out of her step as she left the theater.

And then it hit her. She’d just told Simeon Cyrus was her _boyfriend_ , had just impressed upon Simeon that she was thinking about _marrying Cyrus_.

“Fuck,” she swore, and not softly, completely oblivious to the stares she got from passerby. Oh god. Oh god, what had she done?

When Therion pulled up to the theater, she hastily leapt into his car and shut the door behind her.

“Something happen?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her clearly flustered visage.

“I screwed everything up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're off to the races


	3. it just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Primrose ever stop overthinking things? Will Cyrus ever stop being so suave without realizing it? Find out this time on Primrose Makes Her Life Undeniably Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Someone please drop kick me into the sun

“My apologies, this is an urgent—“

“Cyrus?”

“—call. Please excuse me. Primrose?”

“Cyrus,” she repeated breathlessly. “Hi. Were you in the middle of something?” She glanced at the clock.

“It isn’t quite as important if you are calling me,” he replied. “What’s the matter?”

“I… I’m sorry. I know I said you were supposed to be my partner, but I—I told Simeon you were my boyfriend to get you into the party and now I need you to be my boyfriend. Not actually. I—I need you to act as my boyfriend.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. She waited his response with bated breath and terror racing through her veins.

“I don’t mind at all,” he said, after what seemed like forever.

“Are—are you sure?”

“Of course. I promise you, I don’t mind at all.”

“Oh. Okay.” She swallowed. “We should probably meet up. To figure things out and stuff.”

“We should, should we not?” He chuckled. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“It’s Friday, so yeah.”

“Wonderful. I will come pick you up for dinner, then? Six-thirty.”

“Is this a date?” she giggled, her anxiety gone. He always had been that calming presence in her life. “Professor Cyrus Albright, are you asking me out on a date?”

“It is whatever you want it to be, Lady Azelhart,” he chuckled.

“Is that so?”

“Although, officially, it ought to be a date. So we can practice?” Right. The whole fake dating thing. Whatever. The Primrose of four hours later could worry about it.

~ / . / . / ~

It was four hours later and close to midnight, she had practice tomorrow at seven o’clock in the morning, and she couldn’t sleep.

“Are you still stressing out about this whole thing?” Therion asked when she came downstairs and began searching through the cabinets for a calming tea. He slapped her hand away when she reached for the cabinet above his head. “Sit down, I’ll make you something.”

The microwave began to hum as she sat down at the dinner table. “End me now.”

“Same,” Therion said. “You’re seriously overthinking this, Prim.”

“No, I’m not,” she retorted, although she felt some part of her mind vehemently disagree with her spoken words.

“Yes, you are. I’ve literally never seen you so stressed out before.” He was chopping up something now. She crooned her head up to try and see what he was doing. “Sit back down. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“If I sit down, I’ll be stuck with my overflowing emotions of regret and upset-ness.”

“That’s not a word.”

“I know.” Primrose watched as Therion turned around to fix up her drink; whatever it was. Her eyes strayed to the wall and she sighed.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go to with Cyrus—that was the complete opposite. The only reason she was in this predicament was because she had wanted to go with Cyrus.

She supposed she was getting in over her head, but she just thought they were going a little quickly into this relationship thing. She had literally just realized her feelings for him some few days ago. And sure, people said they _looked_ good together, but that didn't _mean_ anything.

And besides, did he really see her as anything more than just a friend? There was no way, right?

Okay, maybe she _was_ getting in over her head. The scent of honey drew her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up. Therion set a mug in front of her.

“Honeyed milk,” he said. “Warm. There’s a little bit of lemon too.”

“Thanks,” she murmured.

“Look, I know you’re probably looking for an opinion that isn’t mine because I’m shitty and cynical, so talk to Ophilia, or H’aanit, or Alfyn. Just… talk to someone, please. I’ve never seen you this stressed out before, and I don’t like it. And if you don’t stop freaking out, I’m going to go strangle Cyrus for freaking out my best friend.”

“Please don’t,” she protested weakly, although she smiled afterwards. “Thank you, Therion.” She could always tease him about that best friend bit later.

He just grunted. “Go to sleep after you’re done.”

“Yes, yes, I will.” As Therion trudged back upstairs, she picked up her phone and followed his advice.

 

**ace ally**

**bi bestie [12:01 AM]** : ophilia are you up

 **ace ally [12:06 AM]** : i am, unfortunately.

 **ace ally [12:06 AM]** : is something the matter?

 **bi bestie [12:06 AM]** : can you call

 **ace ally [12:06 AM]** : yes! just give me a second.

“I’m getting in over my head about something and could really use your help,” Primrose said when Ophilia picked up. Ophilia laughed.

“Of course. That is what I’m here for. What happened?”

“Helping any of us not overthink something? Basically. It’s the thing with Cyrus.”

“Again?”

“Shut up.”

“I will just point out that this is the second time this is happening in two weeks. Perhaps you should just tell him.”

“No, Ophilia, I seriously messed up. I told Simeon Cyrus was my boyfriend.”

There was a pause, and then Ophilia burst into laughter. “Prim!”

“I know, I know!”

“Oh my goodness, Prim. You’ve… you’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess.”

“Ophilia, you don’t have to shove it in my face.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Ophilia let out one more laugh before speaking again. “I think you should take this in moderation, Prim. You care for him, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. More than I want to.”

“You see, that’s where I think you ought to change your mindset. Don’t deny your feelings, Prim.”

“I’m not,” she argued, although they both knew it was a lie. Ophilia sighed.

“Prim.”

“...Yeah. I guess I am. It’s just—” Primrose cut herself off.

“I know it’s hard, Prim.” Ophilia’s voice was gentle and caring; Primrose bit her lip and tried to push back tears. “After Simeon, it’s been hard for you to accept your feelings. You think that you can’t trust your own feelings because every time you do you remember what they did to you.”

“Yeah,” Primrose choked out. Shit, she was crying—

“I want you to be happy, Prim. All of us do. So don’t be so closed off, okay?”

“Okay.” Swallow. Breathe. “I’ll try.”

“You can do it, Prim.”

“Thanks.” She stood up and made her way upstairs. “I have to go to sleep. You should, too.”

“Yes, you’re right. Good night, Prim.”

“Night, Ophilia. Thanks.”

~ / . / . / ~

The sharp rapping against the door almost made her end up with lipstick on her chin. Therion pushed himself off of where he was leaning against her bathroom door frame and left.

“Therion,” Primrose heard Cyrus greet, “it’s good to see you again.”

“We just had lunch together last week. Wait in the living room. Prim’s almost done.”

In a few seconds, Therion was in her doorway again.

“Need anything?”

“I’m alright, thanks.” She examined herself in the mirror before nodding. “I’ll be going.”

“Have fun. Text me.”

“Oh, I’m going to spam you like there’s no tomorrow.” She picked up her bag from where it had been sitting on the bathroom counter and made her way out to the living room. Cyrus was standing there, adjusting the collar on his button-up shirt. He was wearing that black cloak-like cardigan embroidered with gold thread she had bought for him when she went to France by herself. That was after she had dumped Simeon, some part of her recalled grimly, but she just pushed down the emotions of hatred. Forgive and forget.

Even if Simeon had caused her more hurt than she could ever express.

“You look wonderful,” he said, smiling. She opened her mouth to scold him, but changed her mind. If they were going to act like they were dating, she couldn’t be averse to affection.

“Thank you,” she said instead. “You look very handsome as well.”

She stretched her hand out and rested it on Cyrus’s forearm.

“So,’ she began, and then she couldn’t figure out what to say and shut up.

“So?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. His arm shifted and suddenly, she was holding his hand.

“I, um. This.” She gestured vaguely. He turned so that they were facing each other and dropped her hand.

“We ought to establish a few boundaries. I believe that is what happens traditionally in these kinds of stories.”

“Oh my god. Cyrus, did you just binge read a bunch of fake dating stories?”

“Indeed. Is—”

“I’m going to cry, oh my god.”

“Are you alright, Primrose?”

“It was metaphorical, Mr. Gentleman.” Primrose let out a sigh. “Okay, so. First rule, don’t be averse to physical affection.”

“Define physical affection.”

“Holding hands, cuddling, hugging, kissing—”

“Cuddling?” Cyrus broke in, frowning. “I was under the impression we would be acting solely at the party.”

Shit, fuck, she’d just been listing out what she wanted to do with him, abort mission abort mission— “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he replied, although Primrose saw something glimmer in Cyrus’s eyes. Was that just her hoping, or was that real? No, it couldn’t be real. He reached out his hands, pausing for a moment. “Is… could I…?”

Primrose nodded and Cyrus took her hands in his, pulling her closer.

“Is this alright?” He asked. She nodded, and swallowed.

“Just… don’t touch my stomach area at all. I think that’s the only place that will make me freak out.”

“I see. I’ll take care not to do that.” His hands travelled up her arms, cupping her cheeks. She covered his hands in hers and nodded. He hesitated, a soft question in her eyes, and she nodded again—firmly, this time.

His lips touched hers, gentle and soft, but it lit an impulse in her heart so strong she found she couldn’t ignore it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands dropped to her back. A hint of tongue grazed her lips and her fingers threaded through his hair as she gasped softly. Cyrus’s grip on her tightened, steadying her as she pressed herself against him, kissing him back fiercely.

“We’re going to be late,” he mumbled against her lips. She wanted nothing more than to keep going, to follow that traitorous part of her mind that shouted at her to continue, but she knew she couldn't.

Primrose pulled back slowly, smoothing out his coat and sighing.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, as though they hadn't been kissing the living daylights out of each other mere moments ago.

“No, it's nothing.” She shook her head. “Although… you might want to fix your hair. I think I messed it up a lot.”

“That you did.” He smiled. “I am glad you feel alright now, though.”

Alright was an understatement. She just nodded and loosened her grip on him, letting him step into the bathroom to fix himself up. With trembling fingers, Primrose pulled out her phone.

 

**stealeroni**

**stabberoni [6:28 PM]** : HE KISSED ME

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : therion i can’t do this anmyore

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : i just want to make out with him on the couch

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : is yhat bad

 **stealeroni [6:29 PM]** : yes

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : uGHHhhHHHHH

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : god this was a mistake

 **stealeroni [6:29 PM]** : it wouldnt be bad if you got rid of this fake dating shit

 **stabberoni [6:29 PM]** : therion no

 **stealeroni [6:29 PM]** : therion yes

 **stealeroni [6:29 PM]** : you know you want it

“Primrose?” Cyrus murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She started and whipped around, holding her phone close to her chest. “Okay, rule two, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Ah, my apologies. We ought to go now, though. I have the reservation scheduled for six forty-five.”

“Where’d you book us dinner?” He hadn’t told her anything, just messaged her cryptically in the morning to dress semi-formal.

“That’s the question now, isn’t it?” he asked, chuckling as he led her outside.

“Cyrus…”

“You’ll see.” He knew how much she despised that answer, especially when it came out of his mouth.

“Give me a hint.”

“You’re too smart, Primrose. If I say even a word, you’ll know where it is.”

“Is it Atlasdam Palace?” When he didn’t answer, she looped her arm through his and grinned. “It is, isn’t it? How did you get a reservation there?” Atlasdam Palace was exceedingly popular, and had a notorious requirement of booking a reservation three months ahead of the actual date.

“I asked the owners for a favor.” Ah. That made sense.

Cyrus had always been on good terms with the owners of Atlasdam Palace, especially after Therese—the daughter of the owners and subsequent heir to the high-end restaurant—began taking classes at the college Cyrus taught at. Primrose hadn’t realized who Therese was until Primrose saw her for the first time during that night where she had taken Cyrus out to dinner and began to realize her own feelings; even then, she hadn’t been able to connect the dots.

“My lady,” Cyrus said as he pulled open the door to the passenger seat and helped her up. She laughed.

“That’s embarrassing.”

“Rule number one,” Cyrus reminded, and that only made her laugh harder. As Cyrus started up the car and backed out of her driveway, she pulled out her phone.

 

**stealeroni**

**stealeroni [6:30 PM]** : how did you immediately jump from kissing to making out anyways

 **stealeroni [6:33 PM]** : wait a minute

 **stealeroni [6:33 PM]** : PRIM

 **stealeroni [6:33 PM]** : you bitch

 **stabberoni [6:36 PM]** : ;)))

 **stealeroni [6:37 PM]** : you have to stop just making out with people

 **stabberoni [6:37 PM]** : I DIDN’T ASK FOR IT TO BE A MAKEOUT

 **stabberoni [6:37 PM]** : IT JUST HAPPENED

 **stealeroni [6:37 PM]** : primrose “it just happened” azelhart shows her face again

 **stabberoni [6:37 PM]** : stfu

As they pulled into a parking spot, she tucked her phone into her purse; she ignored the buzzing that accompanied every one of Therion’s texts, and took Cyrus’s hand when he opened her door and offered it to her. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Rule number three,” Cyrus stated, “don’t be afraid to express your love, especially if we are to act intimate.”

She swore there was a hidden message in there, but she didn’t want to read into it. So she held her chin high, staring him in the eyes as she smiled and said, unashamedly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said. She tried to bite back the grin that struggled to take her over.

~ / . / . / ~

**traveling compadres**

 **overdue library book [9:14 PM]** : A reminder that we will be meeting up next Friday at my house for dinner

 **stab that man [9:14 PM]** : oh shoot that’s right thanks cyrus

 **kitties [9:14 PM]** : alright, thank you Cyrus.

 **kitties [9:14 PM]** : Linde, put that down.

 **we’re his friends!!!!! [9:14 PM]** : i’ll put YOU down

 **stab that man [9:14 PM]** : therion

 **overdue library book [9:15 PM]** : Therion

 **drugs [9:15 PM]** : fjdkjsksjmshsludjbg team mom and team dad really comin after your ass Therion

 **stab that man [9:15 PM]** : i am not the team mom

 **overdue library book [9:15 PM]** : I am not the team dad

 **clementine [9:15 PM]** : hehe.

 **we’re his friends!!!!! [9:15 PM]** : mhm whatever you guys say

 **stab that man [9:15 PM]** : both of you shut the hell up

 **we’re his friends!!!!! [9:15 PM]** : hey if prims the mom

 **clementine [9:15 PM]** : and cyrus is the dad…

 **stab that man [9:15 PM]** : BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP


	4. of snowballs and serenity (or, i’m going to shank you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose has a moment of serenity in the midst of the tempest approaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: We’re halfway done are you guys ready for even more intensified mutual pining  
> Also just a really big thank you to everyone who has commented so far; I, unfortunately, didn’t have time to respond to most of them but just let it be known that I’ve read them all and seriously appreciate it (you guys are the reason this chapter didn’t take like three weeks to finish ha ha)

Primrose removed her helmet, shaking her head to free her hair. Therion let out a sigh and she felt her motorcycle shift; he appeared in the peripherals of her vision, tugging at his purple scarf. As always, he was wearing it over his lighter purple poncho with it.

“You’re never going to let those go, are you?”

“Prim, these literally cost you forty U.S. dollars and you brought them back from _France_. I’m not a heartless crone. Also, I don’t think you can say anything about my fashion choice when you decided to drive the motorcycle and then wore a leather jacket and combat boots.”

“Hello, do you see my perfect cat-eye? How could I not?”

“Trying to seduce Cyrus?”

“I’m never giving you a ride on my bike ever again.”

“I’ll never let you use my car ever again.”

Primrose made a face at him, and he cackled. Unable to find a suitable retort in time, she just sighed and followed him up the driveway to Cyrus’s door.

The door flew open mere seconds after she hit the doorbell, and a blur of white and brown was all Primrose could see before she was bear-hugged by Tressa.

“Prim! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Tressa,” Primrose chuckled, hugging her tightly. “How long have you been back?”

“Just a week. I already have an Econ project and the professor is making me read twelve chapters of some stupid historical fiction novel by Wednesday.”

“I’ll see if I can talk some sense into him,” Primrose said as she pulled away. “We should go in.”

“Oh, yeah! Here—hey, Prim and Therion are here!”

“Who are we waiting on?” Therion asked.

“Alf and Olberic, I think. Nice to see you too, Therion.”

“You have a shift on Monday.” Tressa stuck her tongue out at him, and Primrose covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

The dining room was bizarrely void of people, although Primrose understood why as soon as Ophilia exited the kitchen with a platter of snacks, Cyrus trailing her with an opened bottle of wine in his hand. A flutter of anxiety sparked in her heart, although she quashed it immediately. She could feel Therion staring at her, and reached over to pinch the back of his hand. He slapped her away.

“Primrose! Therion!” Ophilia greeted happily, a warm smile on her lips.

“Make yourselves at home,” Cyrus said, nodding. Therion did exactly that, sitting down at the dining room and taking one of the apple slices on the snack platter Ophilia had brought out. Primrose, on the other hand, followed Ophilia into the kitchen, feeling a warm wash of joy when she saw H’aanit at the stove. Finally, it was starting to feel like home.

“You guys are going at it in here, huh?” Primrose laughed. Ophilia was already digging through the fridge. “Any way I can help?”

“Could you chop the bell peppers into strips?” H’aanit asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the cutting board on the other counter.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you, Primrose.” H’aanit turned to smile at Primrose before refocusing on the pans in front of her. Primrose took up the knife and began chopping, although she glanced up when a flicker of black caught the her attention from the corner of her eyes.

Cyrus was next to her, pulling wine glasses from their rack, and the fire of anxiety and jitters reignited itself. She swallowed and kept her attention on chopping.

“Behind,” H’aanit called. Cyrus rested his hand on the small of her back, gently pushing Primrose away from the pans of sweet bread H’aanit was heaving into the oven. Glancing over her shoulder, Primrose shuffled closer to the kitchen counter until the oven shut behind her. Cyrus dropped his hand from her back, taking up the empty glasses and leaving the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she let out a sigh. Ophilia chuckled lowly, and Primrose shot her a glare from across the kitchen. One day, she was going to murder her friends and no one could stop her. Except Cyrus.

“Are you done?” H’aanit asked.

“Oh, almost. Give me a second.” She finished chopping the last strips of bell pepper and set her knife down, handing the chopping board off to H’aanit. “Need me to help with anything else?”

“I think we ought to be okay,” H’aanit responded. Ophilia nodded, and Primrose smiled.

“Alright. Thank you guys.”

“There is no need for thanks.” H’aanit smiled back, already reaching for another pan. Ophilia made a shooing motion at Primrose; Primrose laughed in response and left for the dining room, hopping into the conversation as Tressa launched into a story about her study abroad in Japan.

Primrose settled into her seat at the dining table. She didn’t fail to notice the glances Cyrus shot at her as she sat beside him.

~ / . / . / ~

“That’s! Not! Fair!” Tressa punctuated each yell with a jump and an accusatory finger pointed in Olberic’s direction. Calmly, he put down another card.

“Sit down, Tressa.”

“Why do you keep making me draw four!?”

“Because you are the only other player left. Now, sit down. I wish to change the color to green.”

“What did I do to deserve this!?” Tressa shrieked.

“Uno.”

“ _That’s! Not! Fair!_ ”

Cyrus held a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile. Primrose turned away, trying to stifle her laughs before completely giving up and bursting out into fits of laughter, throwing her head back. Beside her, Alfyn was tearing up from the hilarity of the situation.

“Stop laughing! This is a serious matter! I’m about to lose to Olberic of all people!” Tressa punched Alfyn on the shoulder. H’aanit chuckled lowly.

“Tress, anyone ever tell you you punch really hard?” Alfyn winced, rubbing his shoulder. “If you punch me one more time, I think I’m gonna have to go to the hospital.”

“Alf, you’re a med student! And that’s not important right now! I am the Uno champion and I cannot be bested by someone who learned how to play this game three months ago!” Sighing, she sat down and reluctantly drew a card.

Olberic placed down his final card, smiling. It was another plus four.

“Olberic!” Primrose cackled. “That’s so mean!”

Tressa rested her forehead on the table, slumping over. “I’ve been bested by a mid-life crisis dad. I can’t believe this.”

“There, there, Tress.” Alfyn reached out and pat her head. “We’ve all been there before.”

“Yeah, because mid-life crisis dad over there decided going rock climbing would be a good idea,” Therion retorted, motioning at Olberic before glancing around. “I need another drink.”

Primrose yawned. “You had three shots. You’re not allowed to have any more.”

“Three shots of mead,” he pointed out, and then reached across the table for H’aanit’s glass of wine. She picked it up and drained it in one gulp; Therion sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Just let me live.”

“It is almost midnight,” Olberic informed, gathering the cards. “Nobody ought to be drinking now.”

“What he said,” Alfyn agreed. “In fact, we should be sleeping. Not getting enough sleep—”

“Can cause deficiencies in neurons, yada yada. We heard the first ten times, Alf,” Tressa retorted before yawning loudly. H’aanit chuckled.

“It seems we ought to stop the festivities. Tressa and Primrose seem quite tired.”

“Have you been sleeping well?” Cyrus questioned, turning to speak with her. Primrose ignored the way her heart fluttered and shrugged.

“It’s probably because of rehearsal. It’s not something I haven’t experienced before.”

“I believe it would be best if you all stayed overnight, then. Many of us did drink, after all, and the only one who didn’t lives quite a ways from here,” Cyrus said, already beginning to pick up the plates and glasses left on the table.

“That’s your fault, Professor! Why do you live so far from the school anyways?”

“I heard that Natalia and Arianna opened up a breakfast house,” he continued, completely ignoring Tressa’s indignant complaints. Primrose snickered at that. He would never change, it seemed, no matter how many years had passed since she had met him. “Perhaps we should go tomorrow morning.”

“We should,” Primrose agreed. “Their hash browns are stupid good.”

“I’m sold,” Alfyn replied, getting up and stretching. “Hey, Professor, do you mind if we crash in your room then?”

“Of course not. The men may stay in my room and the women may stay in the guest room.” Cyrus’s gaze swept over everyone else, although he kept his eyes on her until he was forced to tear it away when Olberic began speaking.

“Thank you, Cyrus. Well then, I believe we should get to bed.”

“I still can’t believe I lost,” Tressa lamented, gaining one last snicker and laugh from Alfyn and Olberic as the men left.

Primrose stood, stretching and sighing. “Okay, let’s go. Time for bed, kids.”

“‘I am not the team mom’,” Ophilia said, making air quotes with her fingers. Primrose shot her a glare, and Ophilia laughed.

“So two of is going to have to sleep on the floor,” Primrose said as they walked down the hallway. “There’s only one bed, and it can barely fit two people.”

“How—oh.” Tressa stopped talking, and Primrose glanced back at the girl. There was a look of guilt on her face, and she was avoiding Primrose’s gaze. Primrose slowed down, slinging her arm around Tressa’s shoulders.

“Tressa, you know it’s okay to talk with me about this. It’s over now, and it’s something I have to accept.”

“But… but…”

“It’s okay, Tressa. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” When she used to say that, it used to be a lie. Now, however, she found her heart hadn’t throbbed painfully when she said that. Dimly, Cyrus’s face appeared in Primrose’s mind. She ignored the flit of affection and warmth that ignited in her soul.

“...Okay,” Tressa murmured. There was a tense silence until they made it into the guest room. Primrose flicked on the light, looking over the room. It still looked the same, she thought nostalgically.

“I can take the floor,” H’aanit volunteered, breaking the silence. “I am used to sleeping so, after all.”

“Me too,” Tressa piped up.

“Are you sure? If you want, I can—“

“It’s fine,” both H’aanit and Tressa said together, cutting off Ophilia. Primrose laughed and laid down on the bed. The sheets smelled like musty old books and fragrant herbs. It made her think of Cyrus (his coat had smelled the same the other day).

Her phone buzzed, and Primrose fished it out of her pocket.

 

**stealeroni**

_**stealeroni** sent an image._

She didn’t even dare to tap on the image and full screen it; her face was already heating up. Therion had sent her a somewhat blurry photo of Cyrus from their room. Alfyn and Olberic stood in the blurry bathroom, Alfyn surely talking nonstop at Olberic about something as they washed their faces.

That didn’t matter. The main focus of the picture was Cyrus, in the middle of removing his shirt. She barely held back the urge to scream into her pillow.

 **stabberoni [11:44 PM]** : i’m literally about to walk down the hallway and shank you

 **stealeroni [11:44 PM]** : dont you mean thank me

 **stabberoni [11:44 PM]** : i know what i said bitch

She put down her phone (taking care to keep it face-down) and left the room, with the motivation to grab a glass of water. When she made it to the kitchen, she had to stifle a groan of frustration and terror.

Cyrus glanced up from where he was washing the dishes, smiling gently when he saw her. Her heart raced, the thrumming beat of it thundering in her ear. “Water?” he asked.

Unable to find or trust her voice, she just nodded (all she could see in her mind’s eye was his chest and him without a shirt on and stop, Primrose, for the love of the gods, _stop_ ). Cyrus pulled a glass from a nearby cabinet and filled it with water, handing it to her. She drank it slowly, careful to keep her eyes off of Cyrus. He, on the other hand, was staring at her. She could feel it. It made her heart churn with anticipation.

“If you need makeup wipes,” he said, turning his gaze back to the sink, “they’re in my bathroom.”

Primrose almost choked on her water. “Oh. Thanks.” A sense of curiosity ran through her veins. Why would he, of all people have makeup wipes? Had the idea to keep them stemmed from the times when she would stay at his house to get away from Simeon? Her heart throbbed at the possibility.

When she handed back the glass, his fingers brushed hers. Primrose let her hand fall to her side, and then paused. She leaned in, turned his face towards her, and kissed him softly. “Good night, Cyrus,” she murmured, managing a smile.

“Good night, Primrose.” He smiled back. She wondered if the light was playing tricks on her eyes, or if the flush on his cheeks was real.

~ / . / . / ~

“It snowed!” Tressa yelped. She sounded distant, and Primrose felt very groggy—ah. That was why.

Primrose forced her eyes open and pushed herself off of the bed. “Tressa, what time is it?”

“Um… oh. It’s six thirty.”

Primrose stifled a groan and sat up. Ophilia and H’aanit were already awake, Ophilia in the midst of scrolling through her phone and H’aanit finishing up the braid in her hair. She glanced over at the window where Tressa was staring outside. The sun hadn’t even risen. So _that_ was why there was still snow outside.

“But since you guys are up… can we have a snowball fight?” Primrose blinked and shared a confused glance with H’aanit. “Please? I haven’t had one since two years ago.”

“Wh—Oh. That’s right. Fukuoka doesn’t have snow, does it?”

Tressa nodded. “So, please?”

“Of course. Hold on, give me a second. I’ll go wake up the guys,” Primrose stated, throwing off the sheets and standing. She walked out of the guest room, pulling on her jacket. Zipping it up, she opened the door to Cyrus’s room and flicked on the light.

The blankets on the bed shifted. Olberic glanced up from his phone, and Cyrus raised his head off his pillow, glancing over his shoulder. She tried not to blush at Cyrus’s mussed-up hair and squinting eyes, and failed. She swallowed harshly, making a mental note to berate herself later over it.

“Tressa wants to have a snowball fight. I’m making you all come too.”

“I see,” Cyrus said after a moment of silence, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. “...Would you like to borrow my scarf? Your neck is very exposed in that outfit.”

“Cyrus, don’t say that,” she corrected instinctively. Olberic chuckled at the confused look on Cyrus’s face and turned his attention back to his phone as Cyrus “ah”ed with realization.

“Right. My apologies.” He stood, opening his closet. Primrose averted her gaze to the ground as soon as she saw that he was wearing a baggy T-shirt and long sweatpants as pajamas. “Give me a moment.”

Alfyn groaned, turning over. “God, Tress. Why?”

Primrose laughed. “Relatable.” She squatted down beside the Therion-shaped nest of blankets on the floor. “Hey. Wake up, asshole.”

Therion’s hand shot up out of the huddle of blankets and swatted at her. “No.”

“Come on, let’s go. Where’s your phone? Are you texting your girlfriend?”

That elicited a response—Therion stuck his head out and glared at her. “First off, Cordelia’s not my girlfriend. Second, no. I was sleeping. It’s six fucking thirty, Prim.”

“Well, there’s still snow outside and Tressa wants to have a snowball fight because she hasn’t had one since two years ago, so no more sleeping.”

Therion grunted in a noncommittal manner and retreated back into the blankets. She glanced over at Alfyn, who chuckled.

“I’ll make sure he comes,” Alfyn promised, grunting as he sat up.

“Primrose,” Cyrus called. When she looked up, he tossed a scarf at her. She stood to catch it and smiled, trying to hide the embarrassment that surfaced.

“Thank you,” she said softly, laughing. A low chuckle from Therion made her jab her foot into his rib, ignoring his “ow!” and leaving the room.

Wrapping the wool scarf around her neck, she breathed in the smell of him; for a second, it seemed like he was so close to her, hugging her tightly as she cried or laughed or stopped breathing or whatever she would do when she had to confess her own feelings (because it was going to be inevitable. Thanks, Ophilia and Therion).

Tressa and Ophilia were waiting in the hallway for her, with H’aanit leaning against the doorway. All of them were bundled up with as much as they could.

“They’re coming. Come on, now. We should go before the snow melts.”

“Primrose is right. The sun is supposed to rise in an hour or so.”

“Oh! Okay, let’s go, then!” Tressa skipped down the hallway, making a face as H’aanit kept up with her simply by walking. “Ugh, you tall people and your long legs!”

H’aanit laughed. Primrose and Ophilia hurried after them, smiles on both of their faces. Primrose missed this. She missed that trip she had taken two years ago; she had been fresh out of college and two years into an abusive relationship. She missed that rush of excitement that came with that trip the eight of them impulsively planned together that one stormy night their plane had been delayed.

So much had happened since then. Primrose broke up with Simeon. Olberic quit his job under his shitty boss, Werner. Therion joined the Ravus Estate and began work under Cordelia and Heathcote. So, so much had happened.

Tressa laughed as soon as they stepped outside, waltzing down the porch and into the middle of the front yard to pick up some snow.

“Be careful,” H’aanit warned. “None of us have gloves.”

“Yeah, I will be!” she promised, already packing a snowball. The sky was dark, and it was hard to see where anything was other than the relatively thin layer of snow blanketed across the entire world. Tressa turned and jerked her arm forward. The snowball splattered across the wall of the house, zipping between Ophilia and H’aanit. “Aw, come on!”

“Are you declaring war on us?” Ophilia questioned.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Primrose called from beside the porch. “They’re the only ones who grew up somewhere that snowed. Except for Olberic, I mean.”

“Oh, shoot, you’re right. No—spare me, please! Ophilia! H’aanit!”

“Too late,” Ophilia replied, bending down. H’aanit’s only response was a snowball thrown at Tressa. She yelped, diving to the side.

“Prim, help me!”

“Sorry, no can do. I’m not about to be on the wrong side of history.”

“I’ll help you!” Alfyn yelled from the inside of the house. He leapt out, throwing a handful of snow at H’aanit and Ophilia as he raced to Tressa’s side.

“Alf, that’s not how you pack a snowball!”

“I wasn’t meaning to pack one! It was a distraction!”

“Oh! Well—Ah!”

“Move, move, move!”

“By Winnehild, it looks like a battlefield out here,” Olberic commented as he opened the front door and stepped outside onto the porch. Cyrus and Therion followed, descending the stairs onto the yard.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Cyrus agreed. Therion just grunted. “Although, I do wonder why Tressa decided to fight Ophilia and H’aanit.”

“It was a mistake!” Tressa yelled in response. She threw a snowball and H’aanit avoided it, sending the snowball hurtling straight towards Primrose. She ducked, although when she tried to get up her foot slipped and she fell to the ground.

“Oh, shoot! Sorry, Prim!” Tressa yelled.

“It’s all good,” she called, waving her hand to signify that she was alright.

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked, offering his hand. She nodded and took it, letting him help her up; she smiled up at him. His cheeks were red—either from the cold or from how close she was, she didn’t know. She didn’t care.

“I’m okay,” she laughed, turning her attention to patching up the snowball in his hand. Her hands brushed over his as she pressed it together. Cyrus had a bright sparkle in his eyes, and she caught his gaze. She stared at him, and her smile grew larger. Out of the corner of her eye, Primrose saw Therion wiggle his eyebrows.

She threw the snowball at him and flipped him off. Cyrus laughed, and Primrose couldn’t help but do the same.


	5. have you ever seen a man so beautiful you just started crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose falls even more in love with the man named Cyrus (will the universe ever let her live in peace? The answer's no)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Yeezus crust sorry this took so long I went on vacation halfway through writing this chapter and came back to massive writers’ block  
> In other news, the moment you all have been waiting for will come soon

Some two months had passed since the fiasco at Cyrus’s house. Since then, everyone had practically been drowned in work. Cyrus had finals to grade and had been thrust into a new semester, Therion had gotten a promotion at work which began to require him to take longer days, and Primrose had practice lasting longer and longer each week.

Yet, Primrose and Cyrus had somehow dug up time to take a trip to the mall. The party was, after all, in two weeks, and she needed a dress. She scrolled through the various tabs in her phone.

“Okay, let’s see. I have five dresses in mind and they should all be in the same store. I’ll have to try all of them on. And you have to help me decide.”

“Of course.” Cyrus drummed his fingers on the wheel, and then turned right into the mall’s parking lot.

“Also you have to match me.”

“I only own two ties, which are black and navy blue.”

“Well, I’ll tell you right now that none of my dresses are black or navy blue.”

Cyrus chuckled. “I thought as much.” He turned into a nearby empty space and parked, putting his keys into his coat pocket. “Come on. We should get going.”

She hummed in agreement, pushing the door open. She took Cyrus’s hand when he fell into step beside her, her heart skipping a beat when he squeezed it reassuringly.

“How’s the new semester been?” she asked softly.

“It’s been going well.” Cyrus smiled. “There haven’t been any troublesome students yet.”

“Yet,” Primrose pointed out. He chuckled.

“Indeed, there is a ‘yet’ aspect to it. Tressa has not reported anyone to me, although she has been rather busy nowadays.”

“I’m sure she is.” Laughing, she led him into the mall. “Come on, we’ve got places to go.” He just smiled and followed her down the mall hallways into the nearby Armory designer brand store. “This place is so expensive. I only come here every two years or something.”

“I feel so special,” Cyrus commented. Primrose hid her laugh behind her hand and turned away.

“It’s not for you, you idiot. Well… I mean, technically it is, but whatever.”

Cyrus smiled. “Very well, then. Let us go find those dresses.”

 

_**Primrose Azelhart** created **New Group** with **Therion Esquivel** and **Ophilia Clement**_

**Primrose Azelhart [11:12 AM]** : have you ever seen a man so beautiful you just started crying

**Ophilia Clement [11:12 AM]** : oh no.

**Therion Esquivel [11:12 AM]** : oh boy

_**Primrose Azelhart** changed **New Group** to **cyrus is really pretty**_

**Primrose Azelhart [11:12 AM]** : please help me

**Therion Esquivel [11:12 AM]** : cant

**Ophilia Clement [11:13 AM]** : i can’t.

**Primrose Azelhart [11:13 AM]** : i hate you both

There was a gentle knocking against her dressing room door. “Primrose?” Cyrus asked gently. “Are you done?”

She tucked her phone away, sighing and opening the door for him to see. “I don’t like it.”

He looked her over, a deeply thoughtful look in his eyes. She tried her hard not to think about him staring at her with those eyes, those beautiful and deep eyes that could hold every thought in the world, and oh gods she was doing it—

“It doesn’t fit well, does it?” Without warning, he placed his hands on her waist before moving a hand up to her back. “Hm. I thought so.”

“Cyrus,” she managed to gasp, her heartbeat peaking, “you can’t just—”

“Oh! My apologies.” He stepped back, and Primrose felt her heart slow down. She sighed out of relief. She could still hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. “It doesn’t fit, though,” he observed.

“Yeah, I know. And I think I’ve just accepted the fact that I don’t look good in white.” She twisted around, staring at herself in the dressing room mirror. “I look like I’m getting married.”

“I think you look quite nice,” he stated, “but if you do not like it, we ought to try the other dresses.”

“It’s your job as my fake boyfriend to think I look nice,” she joked. He smiled, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

“I suppose it is.” Gently, he guided her back into the dressing room. “Try on the other ones.”

As it turned out, none of the dresses she had picked out ahead of time worked, despite Cyrus’s reassurances (the entire time, the only thing she could think about was how he looked at her, affection glimmering in his eyes and oh gods her cheeks were definitely red).

“I can go see if I can find a few more dresses,” Cyrus stated as Primrose stared at the mirror.

Primrose sighed, running a hand along the dress she was wearing. “Thank you,” she murmured. She felt so bad, keeping him here for so long. They were both so busy, and here she was, being the pickiest person in the world.

Cyrus offered her a calming smile and left her in the dressing room to undress. She pulled out her phone as she handed the dresses she had tried on to the person manning the fitting rooms.

 

**cyrus is really pretty**

_**Therion Esquivel** changed **Primrose Azelhart** ’s username to **go get em queen**_

_**go get em queen** changed **Therion Esquivel** ’s username to **the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet**_

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [11:33 AM]** : wow thanks

**go get em queen [11:33 AM]** : SEALTICGE HE’S SO PRETTY i can’t stop thinking about how he looks at me

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [11:33 AM]** : thats terrifying

**go get em queen [11:33 AM]** : not like that you ass

Primrose shoved her phone back into her bag; out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cyrus walking towards her. She turned her attention to another rack, flipping through the dresses.

“Have you found anything?”

“Not yet,” she replied, sighing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would take that long. I thought we’d just try on the dresses I’d chosen and pick one.”

“It’s alright. It’s not as though I have much to do today. You’re not impeding in my schedule at all,” Cyrus reassured, running through the dresses next to her. “Red looks best on you, doesn’t it?”

“I’d like to think so,” she replied.

As if in response to her words, Cyrus pulled out a long dress from the rack. “Well?” he asked, smiling. It was beautiful, the sleeves covered in golden flowers that spilled into a beautiful red. She stared at it.

“...You are a godsend,” she finally managed to breathe. “I’m going to go try this on.”

“Please do,” he laughed. She darted off to the fitting rooms before he could finish his sentence.

She stared at the mirror. She hardly even recognized herself in the regal gown Cyrus had picked out for her.

“Wow,” she breathed, and then hurriedly opened the door for Cyrus to see.

He stared at her, speechless, and she felt a rush of relief wash over her when he had to clear his throat and swallow before being able to speak again. “It’s amazing.”

“I love it. Thank you so much.” She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and she smiled widely as she returned to the fitting room.

She took a picture of herself and placed her phone down to redress herself. As she exited the dressing rooms, Cyrus falling into step beside her, she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

“You look beautiful,” he said softly, never once tripping over the words she’d heard others struggle to express.

“Right now?” Primrose asked.

“Anytime.”

“Flatterer.” Still, she laughed and let him hold her.

 

**cyrus is really pretty**

_**go get em queen** sent an image_

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [11:47 AM]** : put your collarbones away thats scandalous

**Ophilia Clement [11:47 AM]** : i love it!! you look so pretty prim!

**go get em queen [11:48 AM]** : see therion this is what real emotional support is

_**go get em queen** changed **Ophilia Clement** ’s username to **emotional support beacon of light**_

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [11:48 AM]** : rude

~ / . / . / ~

Primrose sighed, running a hand through her ponytail. She shook her head and drummed her fingers along the handle of the shopping cart, her eyes drifting toward the nearby shelf full of hair dyes.

“...Hey, Cyrus,” she began when she saw him approach her, shampoo and conditioner in his hands. “Do you think I should redye my hair?”

He paused, glancing over the shelves. “...Would you want to?” he asked.

“A question is not a good answer, Cyrus.”

“Still, it is a good question worth answering. _Would_ you want to?”

She opened her mouth and then closed it, contemplating Cyrus’s words. “I wouldn’t mind it,” she answered finally.

She picked up a familiar dark red shade under the brand “Sunshade”. Always trust Sunshade; the beauty brand was what had gotten her through gauntlet after gauntlet of dance auditions during high school and college.

“Yeah,” she said, and then again—much firmer this time, “yeah.” She glanced over the other shades of dark red before tightening her grip on the box in her hand. “What else do you need?”

Due to their pretend-relationship, Primrose had (not) unfortunately been forced to accompany Cyrus on one of his rare trips to the department store because he was a mess who couldn’t take care of himself, no matter the front he tried to put up.

“Not much else. Simply some other toiletries for the counter should be enough for today.”

“That should be—” Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to look it over. It was a reminder she’d set the previous day. “Oh.”

“Is something the matter?” he asked worriedly.

“No, it’s… it was a reminder to talk to you about dance practice for the party.”

“...Pardon? We have to dance?”

“It’s an anniversary party for a theater. What do you expect?” she responded laughingly.

“You are right.” Cyrus sighed in defeat. “Are you suggesting I practice?”

“Probably a good idea, yeah.”

“Would you be willing to help me?”

She paused, about to ask _him_ if he would want her to, but remembered his words from earlier. Perhaps she should start taking her own wants into consideration, even if it was just a tiny step forward.

“Of course,” she responded. His smile seemed to light up the world.

~ / . / . / ~

She almost laughed when she opened the car door and saw Cyrus in the driver’s seat, looking very disheveled.

“You look like you just woke up,” she commented, putting her bag down by her feet as she climbed in.

“Do I?” he asked, glancing at himself in the car’s side mirror. “Hm. How unsatisfactory. I was simply trying to get here on time.”

“You can clean up once we get home. I’m sure you can borrow something from Therion’s bathroom.”

“If you say so,” Cyrus said, smiling. Her heart lodged itself into her throat; she swallowed and strapped on her seat belt.

While Cyrus pulled out of the theatre, she pulled out her hair tie, shaking her head as she sighed. Her hair fell in waves around her, and she combed her fingers through it in an attempt to untangle the knots in it. “Ugh,” she grumbled.

“Long day?” Cyrus asked gently, looking at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

“Mm.” The scenes they had been running through during practice today were almost all scenes she was in. Every limb in her body felt like lead, but she couldn’t give in so easily.

“I like your hair,” Cyrus complimented. “You did well.”

“Thanks. I thought I was going to mess up, like, eighty times, but my hair pulled through in the end.”

“I’m glad it did,” Cyrus said, chuckling. Primrose flushed at the sound and turned her gaze to the window, staring at the lit-up buildings and speeding cars that drove by.

“Why is everyone going, like, eighty? The speed limit is forty.”

“That is quite dangerous,” Cyrus agreed.

Glancing at the side mirror, he turned into the leftmost lane and turned left at the next traffic light. Primrose scrolled through her phone, cranking the volume up and selecting a song from her playlist. She hummed along, watching—out of the corner of her eye—Cyrus tap his fingers on the wheel to the beat.

Pausing for a moment, Cyrus spoke. “This is a nice song.”

Great. _Another_ subject they agreed on. Would the universe ever run out of ways to make her fall even more in love with him? Unable to find her voice, she just hummed in agreement.

He pulled into the driveway, parking the car and pulling the keys from the ignition. Primrose slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed the door open, climbing out as she searched for her house key.

“Are you hungry?” she asked as she unlocked the door.

Cyrus stayed silent for a moment, and then responded, “No, not quite. Perhaps after we dance, I will be.”

Primrose felt her cheeks heat up. “You should also tidy yourself up. You know where Therion’s bathroom is, right?”

“I do,” he affirmed. He walked past her and down the hallway, and the only thing she could gather energy to do was stare at him. When he was out of earshot, she sighed and ran a hand along her face.

“I’m so doomed,” she whispered to herself. Cyrus and his endearing personality and pretty face would never cease to make her feel as though her heart was about to explode.

She dropped her bag down by the couch and dug out a granola bar from the pantry as a snack. Cyrus came back as she crumpled the wrapper in her hand and tossed it into the trash can.

“Should we get started?” he asked, and Primrose could only stare at him. He’d combed his hair and washed his face, seemingly erasing the fatigue and distress that had been clinging onto him earlier.

She opened her mouth and then shut it, and then managed to find her voice and croaked out, “Yeah.” She hid a yawn behind her hand and saw Cyrus frown.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine.” She managed to give him a reassuring smile. “Here, let me set up.” She pushed the coffee table toward the wall, clearing out their already-spacious living room. Plugging her phone into the speaker system, she found a traditional ballroom track and played it, keeping the volume low. She rubbed her eyes and hid a sigh before she stood.

“Might I have this dance?” Cyrus asked, offering his hand. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

“You know you don’t have to ask like that anymore, right?” She took it, raising an eyebrow when his hands fell in the correct position. “Have you been practicing?”

“Perhaps,” he responded, a similarly teasing smile taking over his lips.

“Well, let me see how far you’ve gotten. Five, six, seven, eight—”

She made to move with the music, but her heavy limbs refused to listen to her. She stumbled and fell against him, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” she quickly amended, forcing herself to push away from him. “I just—”

Cyrus held onto her stubbornly, shaking his head. “Sit down. You’re exhausted, Primrose. Please, don’t strain yourself.” He led her to the couch.

“But—”

“Make no excuses. You’re going to injure yourself if we continue. We can always finish this some other day.” With a gentle hand, Cyrus pushed her to sit down on the couch. “Would you like me to get you some water?”

“That’d… be great, yeah. Thanks.” Not for the first time, she wondered what she had done to deserve him (as a fake boyfriend, her mind corrected after a moment).

“It’s not a problem.” Cyrus smiled back. “Rest your eyes for a moment. I’ll let you know when I’m back.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

When she next blinked open her eyes, the setting had changed—although, only slightly. The lamp in the living room had been switched to a brighter setting, and the furniture had been rearranged to its original position. Cyrus had papers spread all over the coffee table, red pen in hand as he marked papers tirelessly.

“Cyrus—” she began.

“Go back to sleep, Primrose,” he cut in, not even looking up from his pile of papers. “Therion will be home soon.”

“...Okay,” she murmured, and drew the blankets (Cyrus must have gotten them for her when she fell asleep) tighter around herself. She pushed herself to sit beside Cyrus and tucked herself beneath his arm; he rested his arm over her shoulders. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t,” he promised, and laughed softly when she stubbornly intertwined her fingers with the fingers of the hand that was slung over her shoulder. She leaned against him, sighing contentedly. As she drifted back into unconsciousness, she felt Cyrus press a soft kiss against her forehead.

“Love you,” she mumbled, letting the words slip out unfiltered. She couldn’t stay awake long enough to hear his response. In her dreams, she thought she heard someone laugh and say “I love you too”.

~ / . / . / ~

**cyrus is really pretty**

_**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet** sent an image_

**emotional support beacon of light [10:32 PM]** : awwww, how adorable.

**go get em queen [10:32 PM]** : i’m about to murder you

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:32 PM]** : come at me then im upstairs

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:32 PM]** : or do you not want to wake up cyrus

**go get em queen [10:32 PM]** : HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:32 PM]** : hmmm

**emotional support beacon of light [10:32 PM]** : hmmm… 

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:32 PM]** : idk prim maybe you just really enjoy cuddling with him have you considered that

**go get em queen [10:32 PM]** : okay he’s cute when he sleeps and i really like that he’s leaning on me but that’s not the point

**emotional support beacon of light [10:32 PM]** : and the point is?

**emotional support beacon of light [10:33 PM]** : ...hello?

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:34 PM]** : i think you broke her

**emotional support beacon of light [10:34 PM]** : she’s just in denial. she’ll get over it.

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:34 PM]** : you hear that prim ophilia just told you to suck it up

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:34 PM]** : i think shes gone back to her happy place

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [10:34 PM]** : which is cyrus so really are we wrong here

**go get em queen [10:39 PM]** : yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref for Primrose’s dress if you want it: http://royaltyjunk.tumblr.com/post/177755541704/evermore-fashionsaiid-kobeisy-wings-of-eternity (second row, first dress)


	6. do you know how long i have wanted him to eat shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose sweats pure anxiety bullets over her stupid and unhelpful emotions that scream about Cyrus (or: don't worry, it all works out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: AAAAAAAH I DID IT  
> I wrote part of this during class and got called out for smiling like an idiot so can I really jeopardize anything else for this ship (maybe my life)

**cyrus is really pretty**

**emotional support beacon of light [2:23 PM]** : today’s the big day!

**emotional support beacon of light [2:23 PM]** : how do you feel?

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : ha ha what do you think

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:23 PM]** : shes fudging deceased

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : i’m not ready at all ophilia

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : he’s gonna ask me to dance and then smile at me and say i look beautiful

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : i’m gonna die

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:23 PM]** : thats not good prim

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : you don’t say

**emotional support beacon of light [2:23 PM]** : are you two texting each other in the same house?

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : no i’m at the salon

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : getting ready for the worst day of my life

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:23 PM]** : stfu this is going to be the best day of your life

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:23 PM]** : ill bet you fifty dollars

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : fine deal

**go get em queen [2:23 PM]** : also sealticge ophilia have you not had time to text me until now???

**emotional support beacon of light [2:23 PM]** : pretty much, ha ha. the café’s been strangely busy today.

**emotional support beacon of light [2:23 PM]** : not to mention the fact that we’re catering for your party later tonight.

**go get em queen [2:24 PM]** : ohhh

**emotional support beacon of light [2:24 PM]** : unfortunately, i won’t be able to see you and cyrus because i’ll be preparing the food and not delivering it.

**emotional support beacon of light [2:24 PM]** : you’d better talk to him!

**go get em queen [2:24 PM]** : ughhh stop reminding me

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:24 PM]** : we will never stop

**the biggest shit that has ever walked the planet [2:24 PM]** : we will harass you for this until the end of the world

**emotional support beacon of light [2:24 PM]** : you can do it!

**go get em queen [2:24 PM]** : ughhhhhhh

~ / . / . / ~

“Primrose!” Yusufa called, waving. Primrose waved back and lifted her skirts, hurrying towards her friend. Cyrus stayed by her side dutifully, clasping her hand and helping her up the stairs towards the building.

“You look beautiful,” Primrose commented as she looked over her friend.

“You do, too,” Yusufa smiled brightly before turning to look at her companion. “Cyrus! It’s been a while.”

“It has,” he responded, smiling slightly. “It is nice to see you again.”

“I can’t believe Primrose never told me about you!” Primrose forced herself to hold back a sigh and ignored the glance Cyrus gave her out of the corner of his eye.

This was going to be a long night with her stupid, dumb emotions.

~ / . / . / ~

“I can’t do it.”

“Prim.”

“I’m sorry, I just—”

“Prim!” Therion’s voice was firm. She pursed her lips and stared at herself in the mirror.

“Calm down,” Ophilia said. She stared at their profile pictures on her phone, watching them jump about in the group’s calling screen. “Please. You’re much too stressed.”

“How could I not be?” she retorted. She stared around the bathroom, taking in deep breaths.

She had meant to tell Cyrus an hour and a half ago.

Inevitably, the theater celebration had spilled over until eleven, and at this point it was probably going to end at midnight. She had meant to tell Cyrus at ten, had meant to look him in the eyes as they left and tell him that she, really, truly did love him.

It was eleven twenty-three in the evening, and she still hadn’t gathered up the courage to dare tell him anything other than a staged “I love you”.

“Sealticge,” she breathed. “I can’t believe myself.”

“You still have a chance,” Therion pointed out. “You can do it, Prim. I believe in you.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Therion?” she murmured. Ophilia giggled, and Therion sighed.

“Why has Aeber forsaken me,” he asked sarcastically.

“You and your melodramatic ass,” she shot back, and then ran a hand through her hair. “I just—I want to do it, I really want to, but I just _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can.” A pause, and then Therion suggested, “Talk to your dad. He’s always gives the best pep talks, especially for you.”

Primrose swallowed. “Yeah. He has been, hasn’t he? I… I’m going to go talk to him. I’ll update you guys when I can.”

“Good luck! You can do it, Primrose!” Ophilia called before hanging up.

“Yeah. That. Have fun.” Therion ended the call, and Primrose scrolled through her contacts in search of one person. Finding it, she hit the number and brought the phone up to her finger.

The phone rang once before he picked up. “Primrose?”

“Hey, Dad,” she murmured. “Sorry I’m calling so late. Er, early—”

“It is alright. Is something the matter?”

“I—uh, well. I…” she let out a sigh. “I think I’m in love with Cyrus Albright, and it’s scaring me a little.”

“Are you worried that he will turn out like Simeon?” he asked immediately. Just like her father to never beat around the bush. She swallowed dryly.

“Yeah. Well, not really. I know he would never do anything like Simeon did, but Cyrus… I feel like I don’t deserve him, sometimes.” All the time. “And I wonder if I should really tell him.”

“Primrose Azelhart, you deserve everything in the world.”

“Dad—”

“Your life is your own, Primrose. It should never be indebted to someone else. Even if you feel you do not deserve him, the right one for you will treat you as you ought to be treated. Do you not remember? ‘Faith will be your shield’.”

God. Even bringing up her family motto (she still couldn’t believe she actually had one) made her eyes blur.

“Believe in yourself, Primrose.”

“You’re going to make me cry, Dad,” she murmured, blinking rapidly to clear away the tears welling up. “I’m wearing a full face of makeup.”

Her father chuckled. “Go get him.”

“Please never use that phrase ever again.” She sniffled. “Thanks. I’ll… can I visit you next weekend?”

“You can visit me any week, my daughter. Bring Cyrus along if all works well.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he chuckled, and then hung up. She ran a tentative hand along the corner of her eye to wipe away a falling tear and sighed.

“You can do it,” she whispered to herself, staring at herself in the mirror. Then, she left the bathroom and entered the world.

Cyrus was the one who had taught her that what she wanted mattered, was the one who taught her to love again, was the one who taught her how to be herself again. With him, she had finally been able to feel like she belonged someplace—by his side.

He was waiting for her outside the bathroom, engaged in a conversation with someone who was clearly trying to hit on him (not that he would know). He always was a people magnet.

He turned when she came up next to him, smiling gently. “Excuse me,” he said to the other person, and took Primrose’s hand. When they’d gotten out of earshot and he had begun to lead them towards the main ballroom, she pulled his hand. He turned to look at her, confusion clear on his face.

“Could you come with me for a second?” she asked, swallowing back the terror piling up in her throat and attempting to choke out her voice.

“Certainly.” Even through his confusion, he trusted her. Or maybe she was reading too much into this. She never knew.

Primrose guided him away from the curtained entrance to the ballroom, pulling him down the hallway and ducking into one of the ballroom studio’s side rooms.

“Look,” she began breathlessly as soon as she closed the door behind her, “I know this might feel like this is coming out of nowhere, or maybe not, I don’t know. But I… you’ve helped me so much, ever since we met. You’ve helped me with Simeon and with those consequences and now this, and you’re just… one of the greatest people I’ve ever known and I think I—no, I know—I love you.”

He stared at her blankly, his mouth barely pitched open. She turned her eyes away, gripping her arm.

“Look, you don’t have to answer. I…” she swallowed. “I just wanted to tell you that.”

Cyrus stared at her, and then pursed his lips. “I—to tell the truth, I had meant to say something of the same extent to you. I know not of romance, but I do believe I understand these feelings that you have caused me to have. I… to tell the truth, although I’m sure you already know, I am not well-versed in romance and I—gods, I am epitome of stupidity, aren’t I?”

Holy crap. Holy shit. Her eyes widened as she raised her head to meet his gaze. “You’re joking,” she whispered, unable to kickstart the logical reasoning necessary to answer his question.

“I am not. I… would you like to kiss me now? That is customary among new couples, or so I have heard.”

Couple. _Couple_. She turned the word over in her head, and then realized that he had made a proposition. “No. You kiss me,” she blurted out without thinking. Her mind was still struggling to process everything, to really find it believable. 

He seized her cheeks with his hands and kissed her fervently. It really did feel different this time; something about feeling his lips move against hers and realizing that she would be the only person to experience such a thing for what could possibly be the rest of ever made her heart flutter in a way she didn’t think possible.

“...I guess I owe Therion fifty dollars now,” she whispered when she moved back to catch her breath.

“Do you?” he laughed softly. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sound.

“He bet me fifty dollars that today would be the best day of my life.” Her gaze dropped to his coat, letting her fingers come up to fiddle with the lapels of his coat. She felt his fingers brush through her hair, and a fiery warmth filled her soul. “He was right.”

Cyrus grinned when she lifted her eyes to look at him, and she smiled back.

“I love you too much for my own good,” she murmured.

“I love you more,” he whispered.

“Oh, please. We are not starting this fight five minutes into our real relationship. You’re cute, I’m cute, and we love each other very much. Deal?”

That elicited a loud laugh from Cyrus. “Very well, I agree.” As if to seal the promise, he leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips.

“I was thinking,” he began as she pulled away, “it would be convenient if we dated. If so, I would not have to constantly make excuses to be with you.”

“You nerd,” she commented, kissing his cheek. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

He hummed in agreement, following her out of the room. They hadn’t even taken managed to turn a corner before a strange sigh alerted Primrose of a strange happening. Outside the entrance to the ballroom, an icy-haired man was looking around.

“It’s Simeon,” she hissed, shrinking against the wall. Cyrus stopped beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She watched Simeon glance around, and then approach someone. Watching his mouth, she was barely able to read a word on his lips—her name. She turned to Cyrus, terror taking over her senses.

“He’s asking about me.”

Cyrus’s eyes flashed with something resembling anger before being replaced with worry. “What—”

She grabbed his hand before he could finish his question, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him. He smiled against her lips, his hands coming to rest on her waist. Fisting her hands into his coat, she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Footsteps sounded from down the nearby hallway, but came to a stop before the person turned the corner. Primrose forced her eyes open and eased away, pulling Cyrus’s collar down. Moving to press her lips against his neck, she turned her gaze to the corner. Simeon’s icy-blue head peaked out from the corner.

Cyrus’s gasp distracted her, and she smiled against his neck. His hand tightened around her hips, fingers cautiously curling into the cloth.

“Cyrus,” she breathed, louder than she had intended. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Simeon freeze up, and tried to hold back her grin.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and she could feel her face heating up. Simeon turned on his heel and swiftly left. As soon as he disappeared, Primrose pushed herself back just enough to look Cyrus in the eyes.

“Did you see the look on his face?” she whispered, barely able to contain her laughter.

“That was perhaps the most satisfying thing I have ever experienced,” Cyrus replied. That just made her snicker. “Do you know how long I have wanted him to… well, for lack of a better word, eat shit?”

Primrose threw her head back, cackling. She laughed until her stomach hurt and she had to clutch onto his arm to keep herself standing. “Cyrus—you can’t—I—” she broke off into another fit of laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grinning. “I can’t believe…!”

Her laughter too much for her, she stepped back and knelt, trying to catch her breath. He stood beside her, watching with an amused look in his eyes.

“You’re going to kill me,” she finally said when she stopped laughing. He took her hand, pulling her up.

“I would hope not,” he replied. Her eyes drifted to his cheeks and held back another laugh. His eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

“Your cheeks are all red, and you have lipstick all over your mouth.” She pulled his collar down for a second before straightening it out, smiling. “At least there’s none on your neck.”

“Should I go to the bathroom and remove it?” he asked.

“Probably a good idea. Get a paper towel and wet it. That should do it.”

“Alright. I will be right back.” Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her chastely. She scrunched up her face teasingly, pulling him into a quick hug before easing away from him and waving him off in the direction of the bathroom.

Now would be a good time to tell Therion and Ophilia, she realized. Yet, even looking at her phone’s lock screen didn’t feel right. She wanted this secret to be between her and Cyrus, if the fact that it was a secret would be short-lived. She wanted this night to be about them.

Cyrus’s fingers brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she tucked her phone into her dress pockets before glancing up at him. He smiled.

“Would you like to dance?”

Primrose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ballroom as an answer.

It felt as though they were dancing for the first time—not from the movements, but from the _feeling_ of it all. His hand on her back seemed to provide a whole different feeling now that she wasn’t sweating bullets over her emotions (which, she decided, were shockingly not as stupid as she had thought them to be). Their hands clasped and bodies held together made her flush, but not with embarrassment.

Eventually, the poor and disgruntled staff began to insist everyone leave. It was past their closing time, they said, and it was true. The party had overstayed their welcome quite a bit, to be honest.

“I feel quite bad for them,” Cyrus said, “having to put up with Simeon.” He glanced back to where Simeon was trying to negotiate another hour of the party with the ballroom studio staff. “He doesn’t seem to be giving up anytime soon.”

“Yeah, because he can’t pick up on hints. He doesn’t think I’m _actually_ dating you.”

“To be fair, I can barely believe it myself.” Primrose choked on a laugh.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” she managed to get out between her snickers. “It’s almost midnight, and I have to get you home.”

“Whatever you say, love,” he responded. She flushed crimson red and squeezed his hand.

“I love you,” she whispered as he led her out into the parking garage. He stopped her, smiling.

“I love you too,” he replied, and she tilted her head up in a silent thanks. When his lips met hers, a jolt of happiness sparked tears. She pulled away and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. “Primrose? Are you alright?”

“I’m just—sorry. I’m happy. Really happy.” She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, kissing her forehead gently. “I’ll never leave you.”

“I know, Cyrus. I know.” Primrose hugged him tightly, feeling his hand rub along her back. “Thank you.”

Cyrus didn’t say anything, just let her feel secure in the knowledge that he was there and would never leave her.

~ / . / . / ~

**professor man**

_**Prim** changed **professor man** ’s username to **dear**_

_**dear** changed **Prim** ’s username to **Love**_

**Love [12:10 AM]** : dislhekdhen

**dear [12:10 AM]** : Don’t text while driving, love

**Love [12:10 AM]** : DHDLSHSKHEBE

**Love [12:10 AM]** : don’t call me love i can’t focus when you do

**dear [12:10 AM]** : Oh, my apologies

**dear [12:10 AM]** : Don’t forget to text me when you get home

**Love [12:10 AM]** : i will

**Love [12:17 AM]** : i’m home safe and alive

**Love [12:17 AM]** : you can call me love all you want now

**dear [12:18 AM]** : Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn’t be able to call you “love” ever again

**Love [12:18 AM]** : gh

**Love [12:18 AM]** : i love you so much but i also hate you so much

**dear [12:18 AM]** : Is that so, love?

**Love [12:18 AM]** : yes dear

**dear [12:18 AM]** : Oh, how adorable

**Love [12:18 AM]** : OMG SHUT UP

**dear [12:18 AM]** : I love you

**Love [12:18 AM]** : …………….i love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat shit Simeon  
> Anyways we have two chapters to get through so strap in kids you’re getting a whole waterfall of fluff coming at you


	7. best wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang deals with the aftermath of the two hottest people in their group dating each other (or, Therion has way too much fun and then doesn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Welcome to the texting disaster known as Tressa

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, dear,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

“I presume I didn’t wake you?”

“No, but you scared me. I thought someone had broken in until I looked out the window and saw your car. Did Therion let you in?”

“Indeed.” Cyrus put down the knife and began to sift through the multiple ingredients laid out on her kitchen countertop. “I’m almost done.”

“Take your time,” Primrose replied, standing up and approaching him. She leaned over the counter, cupping his cheek with her hand and kissing him. Cyrus reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling when she pulled away with a satisfied sigh.

“I should finish up breakfast,” he murmured, smiling. She smiled back, pressing her lips to his forehead before leaning against the counter. She watched him flit about her kitchen, a big dopey smile on her lips. He smiled back (he could definitely feel her gaze on him) and said, “If you keep staring, I may have to stop making breakfast, love.”

She forced herself to tear her eyes away, blushing. “Sweet-talker.”

~ / . / . / ~

**stealeroni**

 **stealeroni [10:01 AM]** : youre fucking welcome btw

**stealeroni [10:01 AM]** : do you know how much i had to yell at cyrus to get him to even consider asking you out

**stealeroni [10:02 AM]** : he kept making excuses about how he wasnt sure if it was what you wanted and how he didnt want to push himself into your life and i literally had 14 aneurysms one for each excuse he had

**stealeroni [10:03 AM]** : but yeah congrats

**stealeroni [10:03 AM]** : but also fucking finally jfc

**stabberoni [10:50 AM]** : i’m sorry what

**stabberoni [10:50 AM]** : WHAT

**stabberoni [10:50 AM]** : EXCUSE YOU THERION ESQUIVEL GET BACK HERE

**stealeroni [10:53 AM]** : im here what do you want

**stabberoni [10:53 AM]** : I’M ABOUT TO HAVE MANY WORDS WITH YOU

**stabberoni [10:53 AM]** : ONCE I’M DONE CHECKING MY MESSAGES IT’S OVER FOR YOU

**stealeroni [10:53 AM]** : wow im tired

**stealeroni [10:53 AM]** : fucking FUCK

**stealeroni [10:53 AM]** : i meant to say terrified but tbf im also tired

 

**the sweetest summer child**

**the sweetest summer child [10:11 AM]** : prim

**thanks mom [10:54 AM]** : what’s up

**the sweetest summer child [10:54 AM]** : do u want to xplain cyrus?????

**thanks mom [10:54 AM]** : you want me to explain cyrus?

**thanks mom [10:55 AM]** : tressa my daughter i have worked tirelessly for 25 long years to try and explain the scientific distortion that is cyrus “oblivious” albright

**the sweetest summer child [10:55 AM]** : THAT’S NOT WUT I MEANT BUT ALSO YEAH

**the sweetest summer child [10:55 AM]** : THAT

**the sweetest summer child [10:55 AM]** : therion wldnt tell me nythng if ur wndrng y im asking/know at all

**thanks mom [10:55 AM]** : ofc he wouldn’t

**thanks mom [10:55 AM]** : well if you want an answer

**thanks mom [10:55 AM]** : i told him i loved him and he didn’t even fucking bat an eye he just said “i had been thinking about how convenient it would be if we dated shall we do so?”

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : are u for real

**thanks mom [10:56 AM]** : i’m not even joking

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : omg can i pls tell that 2 my econ prof

**thanks mom [10:56 AM]** : you mean the professor that totally has a crush on cyrus???

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : yes i can rub it in her face 4 u

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : dw i h8 her nywys

**thanks mom [10:56 AM]** : tressa my sweet baby girl

**thanks mom [10:56 AM]** : you are so spiteful

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : is that a no

**thanks mom [10:56 AM]** : i didn’t say that

**the sweetest summer child [10:56 AM]** : YES

 

**ace ally**

**ace ally [8:23 AM]** : how was it~?

**bi bestie [10:54 AM]** : i’m deceased i love him so much

**ace ally [10:58 AM]** : I’m assuming it went well then?

**bi bestie [10:59 AM]** : yeah

**bi bestie [10:59 AM]** : he didn’t even seem fazed by it honestly

**ace ally [11:05 AM]** : well, what else did you expect from cyrus? either he’s oblivious or hyper-aware.

**ace ally [11:05 AM]** : h’aanit says congratulations by the way!

**bi bestie [11:05 AM]** : you’re right lol can’t believe you know my bf better than me

**bi bestie [11:06 AM]** : tell her i said thanks

 

**stealeroni**

**stabberoni [11:06 AM]** : alright get your sneaky ass on the phone

~ / . / . / ~

“Therion, I’m literally about to murder you,” she said as soon as he picked up. Therion cackled.

“I’m the best wingman.”

“So you’re telling me you talked to me knowing that Cyrus liked me.”

“Yes.”

“And that you talked to Cyrus knowing that he liked me.”

“I really don’t see where you’re going with this.”

“And that you could’ve just told me and told him and then we could’ve just talked to each other and… and this whole thing would’ve been avoided.”

“Would you really talk to each other, though?” She could hear his triumphant tone. She rolled her eyes and shuffled through her dance bag.

“Alright, can it, you asshole.”

“Seriously, though, the tension was killing me. I had to do something.”

“Does that mean I owe you something now?”

“If you want to.”

“What if I help you get with Cordelia?”

“Wh—H—No!”

She cackled. “‘There’s nothing going on between us,’” she said mockingly, in a purposefully terrible impression of Therion’s voice.

“Because there’s nothing going on!”

“I really don’t think the heart attack you just had helps your case. Besides, who _seriously_ has work on the weekends? Aside from Tressa and Alfyn.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s—it’s legitimate work.”

“Being a security guard is dumb. Besides, she always has Heathcote.” She pulled her small pack of cosmetics out of her dance bag and walked to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, searching for her bottle of hair oil.

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Therion, your goddamn job is to be with her twenty-four seven. The fact that you _want_ to go to work is extremely incriminating.”

“‘Incriminating’,” Therion repeated sarcastically. “How has Cyrus already begun to affect your words and shit?”

“You forget that Cyrus and I were best friends before we started dating. He’s been affecting me this whole time.”

“That sounds fucking terrifying.”

“Literally how many times do I have to say this? It’s not like that, you ass.” In the background of Therion’s call, she heard a voice call out.

“Hold on,” he said. His next line was much quieter. “What?”

“Miss Cordelia—” The words were too distant for Primrose to hear.

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” There was a pause and then he spoke again, having evidently brought the phone back up to his ear. “Sorry about that.”

“Do you have to go back to work?”

“Yeah. Cordelia’s asking for me.” There’s a pause, and then he groaned. “Don’t think I can’t see you grinning like a mad woman right now.”

“Damn it, I’ve been found out,” Primrose laughed. “Okay, go back to your girlfriend.”

“I hate you.”

“Hate is a strong word, Therion.”

“Yeah, which is why I’m using it. I should go. Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”

When she pulled her phone away from her ear it buzzed and she rolled her eyes, pulling down the message notification.

 

**traveling compadres**

**we’re his friends!!!!! [11:20 AM]** : psa prim and cyrus are dating now

**drugs [11:20 AM]** : I wish I could say I was surprised but really I’m not

**dad [11:20 AM]** : Agreed.

**stab that man [11:20 AM]** : i’m literally about to cry

**clementine [11:20 AM]** : that’s not good.

**down with the stock market [11:20 AM]** : cyrus do smthn

**kitties [11:20 AM]** : @overdue library book.

**overdue library book [11:20 AM]** : Come to the living room

**stab that man [11:20 AM]** : we’re in the same house you don’t have to text me

**stab that man [11:20 AM]** : i’m coming

**down with the stock market [11:21 AM]** : y r u 2 in the same house

**stab that man [11:21 AM]** : shh shh shh it’s none of your concern child

**drugs [11:10 AM]** : :thonkin emoji:

**we’re his friends!!!!! [11:21 AM]** : hush children let them enjoy their time together so that i dont have to third wheel when i get back home

**dad [11:21 AM]** : Rest in pieces, Therion.

**clementine [11:21 AM]** : OLBERIC.

**stab that man [11:21 AM]** : DAD OMFG

**we’re his friends!!!!! [11:21 AM]** : i hate this fucking family

Primrose turned her phone off, laughing as she made her way into the living room. Cyrus was already there, a pen in his hand and papers scattered across the coffee table in front of him. He set the pen down and leaned back into the couch, sighing. He turned and smiled at her, and she felt some part of her melt. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him down with her to to lie sideways on the couch.

“I feel as though this might become uncomfortable after some time,” he said, but didn’t move when she stared at him expectantly. She smiled and kissed him chastely.

“So,” she began, “I heard Therion had to help you ask me out.”

“And to think I trusted him to keep his mouth shut.”

“Why?”

“That is a good question,” Cyrus replied, laughing. “But, yes, I did. I was worried, I suppose.”

“From what I heard, ‘worried’ is an understatement.”

“Well…” he trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Perhaps I was a little overcautious.”

“It’s okay. I know I’m hard to appeal to, but you just so happen to fall under the category of ‘types of people I like’.”

“As I can clearly see right now,” he replied.

“Mhm,” she murmured, smiling.

He kissed her nose and she curled into him, tucking her head against his chest and feeling his body move with each breath he took. She supposed it was a strange thing to do to her one-day-old actual boyfriend, but hey. They were supposed to be dating for two years, so really, could their relationship get _any_ weirder?

“Cyrus, I have to go run errands.”

“What sorts of errands?”

“Mailing things. Groceries. That sort of stuff.”

“Could I go with you?”

“Of course, but we should go now,” she said, but Cyrus made no attempt to sit up. “Cyrus,” she prompted. When he just smiled and didn’t answer, she hit the side of his arm gently as she got up. “I’m going without you, dear.”

“My apologies, love, but are you about to stand your boyfriend up?”

“I wasn’t about to make running errands a date, but if you want it to be, you’d better hurry.”

“We have all day, love.”

“Yeah, and the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can come back and cuddle. I’ll even drive my motorcycle.”

“I’m coming. Give me a moment.” She snickered and watched him sling on his black coat. “Do I look alright?” he asked as they left the house.

“You always look alright,” she replied, grabbing a spare helmet off the side wall of the garage and handing it to him. “You always look better than alright, honestly.”

“I’m flattered,” he said, “but you always look better than me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, love. It is a fact. You cannot argue with a fact.”

Primrose made a face at him but let him lean in and kiss her. When he pulled away, she look up at him and giggled. He joined in, their foreheads still pressed together.

~ / . / . / ~

**traveling compadres**

 **we’re his friends!!!!! [1:04 PM]** : *clears throat*

**stab that man [1:05 PM]** : therion i swear to sealticge

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:05 PM]** : shut

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:05 PM]** : prim refuses to agree with me so im rallying everyone

**stab that man [1:05 PM]** : THERION I SWEAR TO SEALTICGE

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:05 PM]** : are prim and cyrus cute together

**down with the stock market [1:05 PM]** : i think they r cute but i dont ndrstd how it hppnd

**overdue library book [1:05 PM]** : To be fair, Tressa, neither do I

**drugs [1:05 PM]** : fhuewhfuia WHAT

**down with the stock market [1:05 PM]** : omg

**stab that man [1:05 PM]** : betrayal

**overdue library book [1:05 PM]** : My apologies, love

**overdue library book [1:06 PM]** : It’s true

**down with the stock market [1:06 PM]** : LOVE??????

**drugs [1:06 PM]** : HE CALLED HER LOVE

**overdue library book [1:06 PM]** : Is it not a common practice among those intimately affiliated?

**drugs [1:06 PM]** : bud from what i’ve heard pet names usually come like after a few months of datin

**drugs [1:06 PM]** : not the day after y’all got busy

**clementine [1:06 PM]** : alfyn…

**stab that man [1:06 PM]** : HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WE D I D N ‘ T

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:06 PM]** : you got close enough from what i heard

**stab that man [1:06 PM]** : THERION

**overdue library book [1:06 PM]** : Oh

**drugs [1:06 PM]** : WOW EXPOSED

**dad [1:07 PM]** : From what I’ve seen, I’m truly beginning to believe that Primrose should be stabbing Therion instead of Simeon.

**stab that man [1:07 PM]** : shit you right

_**stab that man** changed their username to **stab that thief**_

**stab that thief [1:07 PM]** : thanks dad

**dad [1:07 PM]** : No need for thanks.

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:07 PM]** : why does olberic respond to dad now

**down with the stock market [1:07 PM]** : idk y do u rspnd 2 friend/bud/buddy/pal now

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:07 PM]** : you know what

_**we’re his friends!!!!!** left **traveling compadres**_

**stab that thief [1:07 PM]** : NO YOU DON’T YOU BITCH

_**stab that thief** added **Therion Esquivel** to **traveling compadres**_

_**stab that thief** changed **Therion Esquivel** ’s username to **we’re his friends!!!!!**_

**clementine [1:07 PM]** : i would recommend not trying to run from primrose of all people.

**drugs [1:07 PM]** : oPHILIA

**overdue library book [1:07 PM]** : I second that

**stab that thief [1:07 PM]** : DEAR

**down with the stock market [1:07 PM]** : OMG

**drugs [1:07 PM]** : fhihafuieuiwh

**drugs [1:07 PM]** : ya know what Therion I agree with ya they’re cute

**stab that thief [1:08 PM]** : i’m so ready to beat your ass when you get home

**stab that thief [1:08 PM]** : literally about to throw hands

**we’re his friends!!!!! [1:08 PM]** : cyrus hold her hands

**stab that thief [1:08 PM]** : NO

**stab that thief [1:08 PM]** : your hands are very nice to hold dear but not when i’m trying to beat up therion

**kitties [1:08 PM]** : what a wonderful couple.

**stab that thief [1:08 PM]** : kill me now


	8. their old tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives go on, change, but through it all they stand firm in each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: It’s doooooooone  
> Thank you for sticking around for all this Cyrus/Prim nonsense I really hope y’all enjoyed this because I know I did

It took her a moment to open her eyes, but after she did she felt like she didn’t want to close them ever again.

White curtains hung over the windows, masking the morning sunlight and barring it from entering the room. Cyrus sat with his back bared to her, halfway through pulling a dress shirt on. In the dim glow of the room, he looked angelic.

“Where are you going?” she asked drowsily.

“Olberic and I are going to the nearby store to pick up a few things. We won’t be long.”

Primrose rubbed her eyes, sighing. “Can you get me some lipstick? I think I lost a tube at the airport.”

“Of course. Which brand?”

“Sunshade. Midnight Apple shade. The one you like.”

“I like you in any shade of lipstick.”

“Flatterer.” Still, she smiled at him before pulling the blankets closer around herself and watching him pull his hair back.

“I do believe we agreed you were the flirty one.”

“Because you’re cute.”

“And so are you.”

She pulled the blankets over her head. “It’s too early for this.”

“My apologies, love. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m going.” Moments later, she heard footsteps approach the door before it opened and then closed. Outside, she could hear Olberic and Cyrus murmuring to each other. Primrose couldn’t help but smile.

Despite her promise that she would go back sleep, she found that her body refused to do so. Somehow, she thought she knew why. A look at the date on her phone confirmed her suspicions.

Four years. It had been four years since she’d entered the worst relationship ever, and close to two and a half years since she’d left it.

Normally, she despised today. Ever since she’d left, she would open the door on this day to find flowers and a letter asking her to reconsider. Every year, without fail, he would prod her throughout the day. She couldn’t block his number or his social media because of work, and without fail she would always have twenty text messages waiting for her by the time the day had finished.

But not this year, not when she was thousands of miles away with the ocean a foot away and her best friends even closer. Sure, she would have to deal with him when she got back, but not now.

Her phone buzzed. She glanced at the new notification and, upon seeing the sender, broke into a smile.

 

**dear**

_**dear** sent an video._

**Love [8:03 AM]** : omfg dad

**dear [8:03 AM]** : He most definitely enjoys “trashy pop”, as you so eloquently call it

**dear [8:03 AM]** : Could you not go back to sleep?

**Love [8:03 AM]** : mhm

**dear [8:03 AM]** : My apologies for waking you

**Love [8:03 AM]** : nah it’s not your fault

**Love [8:03 AM]** : it’s just you know

**Love [8:03 AM]** : today

**dear [8:03 AM]** : Ah

**Love [8:03 AM]** : but it’s not that bad this year

**dear [8:03 AM]** : Are you sure?

**Love [8:04 AM]** : yeah

**dear [8:04 AM]** : Alright, as long as you know that I love you and will always be here for you

“Figures he would know,” she murmured. She hit Cyrus’s contact information and called him. After a few moments, he picked up.

“Is something wrong?” he asked immediately. She laughed.

“I’m fine. I just… I don’t know. I wanted to talk to you, and not over text.”

“Is that so?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I love you.”

“I know, love.”

She giggled. “Know-it-all.”

“Only about you.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Love, please.”

“I love you a lot. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you as well, Primrose. More than I could ever articulate. I do not care what Simeon did or said. You will always be you, and I will always love you.”

“I know,” she whispered. “He’s… It’s hard to forget him, but I’m moving on. I don’t think it’s bad to remember. Just… to be able to move on is also important. So, I’m trying. I’m… I’m really trying.”

“You needn’t speak like I am skeptical of you. I believe you wholeheartedly, Primrose. I always do, and I always will. I will stand by you until the ends of the earth.”

She didn’t know what she did to deserve him. “Cyrus Albright, you are the greatest man on Earth.”

“I haven’t punched Simeon yet. I couldn’t possibly be the greatest man on Earth.”

Primrose muffled her laugh with the blanket. “I know you hate him, but don’t be so mean. At least, not until I quit or he leaves the company.”

“I would hope it is the latter, not the former.”

“Yeah, well, I do too.” A large clatter from the kitchen elicited a snort from Primrose. “Was someone making breakfast when you guys left?”

“Yes, I believe Ophilia was just beginning.”

“Well, I think I’d better hang up. She sounds like she could use some help.”

Cyrus chuckled. “Yes, that would perhaps be best. I shall see you when I get back.”

“Yeah. Love you.”

“I love you too.” A beep signalled the end of the call, and Primrose rubbed her eyes as she clambered out of bed. Picking out one of Cyrus’s jackets from the coat hanger, she pulled it on and zipped it up, tucking her phone into one of the pockets. She made her way downstairs, sliding open the door to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Ophilia greeted, looking up from where she was working a ball of dough. “You’re up early.” Primrose pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled back.

“Morning. Cyrus woke me up. Want me to help you with anything?”

“If you could help me take some photos on the beach, yes.” Ophilia said, brushing her hands together and sending a cloud of flour into the air.

“Now? Let’s do it. The sunlight outside looks great.”

“ _Thank_ you. Tressa spent all day yesterday making Alfyn take her pictures because she’s much too skilled at beach shots.”

“Don’t you mean she’s too picky about her beach shots?”

“Shh,” Ophilia said, and Primrose laughed. “Let me wash my hands and grab my coat.”

As Ophilia left, she stared at the date on her phone again. Today, she vowed, would never mean something horrible for her.

~ / . / . / ~

Primrose stared at the DVD disc, brushing a finger tentatively over the top of it. Words written in Sharpie and her own handwriting spell it out: “Security tape: 9/1/16”. There are more DVDs in the box. They’re all security tapes from late 2016, from when Simeon began—

With trembling limbs, Primrose stood and scrambled upstairs out of the basement, fumbling to pull her phone out of her pocket. She tossed the discs at Cyrus, who took one look at them and stood up.

“Olberic,” she gasped as soon as he picked up. “I—I found some tapes from when Simeon started abusing me. All in pristine condition and—and ready to be turned in as evidence.”

She heard a chair roll away, and then Olberic responded, “I’ll be at the theatre in five minutes. Meet me there.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

She hung up. Everything felt like a blur. Cyrus took her hand and pulled her towards the garage, helping her into his car. Her heartbeat roared in her ears as she watched the scenery running by her window. Her fingers tightened around the discs, left in her lap by Cyrus. She could feel his gaze on her whenever they came across a red light, and she closed her eyes.

“I’m okay,” she murmured. Cyrus’s hand squeezed her shoulder.

“I know you are.” They’d pulled into the theatre’s parking lot. Parked in the corner was a police car, a familiar face at the wheel.

Simeon had served a one-year sentence of probation under allegations of abuse and sexual assault, but there had been no true evidence to convict him.

This time, however, things would be different.

She pushed open the door to the theatre, leaving the discs in Cyrus’s hands. Olberic and Erhardt stayed outside, waiting to enter. Primrose didn’t care if any of them were seen or not. Her demons would be gone and locked away in a few minutes.

Simeon looked up from his place at the main lobby, frowning. He was going to ask what she was doing here, was going to ask why she wasn’t taking it easy because he loved lying and acting like he cared about her.

“Hi.” She stopped him from speaking by greeting him first, smiling. “I’d like you to know that I found some old security footage and I officially reported you for abuse and attempted sexual assault.”

Simeon stared at her, mouth gaping.

The door burst open, and Primrose turned around. Erhardt and Olberic stood there, eyes dark and mouth set. She stepped back, leaning into Cyrus to support her.

When the building finally cleared out—Simeon being guided out in handcuffs, Cyrus handing over the discs, and Olberic reminding her to come in for an interrogation in an hour—she rested her head against Cyrus’s chest and sobbed. He held her close and never let her go.

~ / . / . / ~

“Happy birthday!”

Primrose groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. Of course they’d planned a house invasion for her this year. Wasn’t this year supposed to be Therion’s? What had happened to that? “I hate you guys,” she called.

“No, you don’t,” Therion responded. Cyrus laughed, and she pulled the blankets down to point at him accusingly.

“This is your fault. Why’d you let them in?”

“I had to, love. After all, I wish for you to have the best birthday you could have.”

Begrudgingly, she sat up and let him kiss her.

“Move aside!” Tressa demanded. “You can’t hog Prim all to yourself!”

“It seems some people are jealous,” Cyrus commented, and stepped away. Primrose laughed and climbed out of bed; as soon as she was out, she was bombarded by hugs from Tressa and Alfyn.

“Alright, kids, calm down. I’m barely awake.” An indignant huff from Tressa and a snort from Alfyn made her laugh, and the two of them backed away.

“Happy birthday, Prim,” Therion murmured. Primrose opened her arms, and he reluctantly let her hug him.

“Group hug,” Ophilia declared, and Therion started.

“Wait, no—”

“Too late,” Primrose snickered, tightening her grip on him when he tried to move away. Six other pairs of arms surrounded them, and Therion groaned.

“Happy birthday, Primrose,” Ophilia congratulated, laughing.

“Thanks, but it could’ve done without breaking into my boyfriend’s house and waking me up at some ungodly time in the morning.”

“Well, you had best get used to being awake because we all have presents for you to open.”

Her only response was a yawn. Cyrus laughed, and she sighed in exasperation.

~ / . / . / ~

**traveling compadres**

 **stab that thief [3:34 AM]** : i hate all of you

**down with the stock market [3:34 AM]** : <3 ily 2 prim

**stab that thief [3:34 AM]** : send heart emojis to me one more time and i’ll rip yours out

**drugs [3:34 AM]** : uflshemjwhenshslhv

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : Love, please

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : “I was kidding Tressa I love you guys”

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : I would like you all to know that she is crying reading your cards

**clementine [3:34 AM]** : is or was?

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : Is

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : She is very much in the state of crying

**overdue library book [3:34 AM]** : “Therion, if you send me that video of you asking Cordelia out I’ll let you ride my bike”

**we’re his friends!!!!! [3:34 AM]** : ffs thats bribery prim

**down with the stock market [3:34 AM]** : WUT

**drugs [3:34 AM]** : do ya even have a license to ride a motorcycle

**drugs [3:34 AM]** : WAIT HOLD ON WHAT

**we’re his friends!!!!! [3:35 AM]** : i dont know do you have a license to be a little bitch

**dad [3:34 AM]** : Is no one going to bring up that Therion is now dating Cordelia?

**overdue library book [3:35 AM]** : Therion

**stab that thief [3:35 AM]** : therion

**clementine [3:35 AM]** : i’m not surprised, really, but i never thought he would do it so soon.

**stab that thief [3:35 AM]** : ugh i can’t see anything through my tears fucking thanks guys

**down with the stock market [3:35 AM]** : who made u cry the most

**drugs [3:35 AM]** : Tress we all know who won

**down with the stock market [3:35 AM]** : wut?

**down with the stock market [3:35 AM]** : o

“Remember when me crying used to be a bad sign?” Primrose laughed as she set down her phone and wiped her eyes. Cyrus kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Change is not always bad,” he replied. “Although you should know that I have loved every version of you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Is that so?” Cyrus leaned in to kiss her, and she just leaned into his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and rested his cheek against her head.

“Mhm.”

“Happy birthday, Primrose. I love you.”

“...Mm. I love you too.”

 

**down with the stock market [3:35 AM]** : ok but THERION

**we’re his friends!!!!! [3:35 AM]** : no

**kitties [3:35 AM]** : Therion, must I send the photo?

**clementine [3:35 AM]** : you took her to our café?????? while i was gone??????

**dad [3:35 AM]** : By Brand, I’ve never seen Ophilia do that before.

**we’re his friends!!!!! [3:35 AM]** : i took her while you were gone so you specifically wouldnt bother us

**kitties [3:35 AM]** : she and Linde rather liked each other.

**kitties [3:35 AM]** : Therion was quite the blushing mess.

**drugs [3:35 AM]** : 👀

**we’re his friends!!!!! [3:35 AM]** : no

~ / . / . / ~

**traveling compadres**

 **stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : ah shit @clementine when are you coming to pick us up?

**drugs [2:09 PM]** : i was gonna ask the same thing lol

**clementine [2:09 PM]** : eight in the morning.

**clementine [2:09 PM]** : plan wisely, @everyone.

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:09 PM]** : thats so early ugh

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : fuck me

**overdue library book [2:09 PM]** : As you wish

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : wAIT

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:09 PM]** : CYRUS WHAT THE FUCK

**drugs [2:09 PM]** : WHAT THE F

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:09 PM]** : WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN THAT FROM

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:09 PM]** : WHO TAINTED HIM

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : IM FUKCNIHG SOBNBINH

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : DEER

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : SHIT

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : WREONG WOIRRD

**down with the stock market [2:09 PM]** : prim omg

_**we’re his friends!!!!!** changed **overdue library book** ’s username to **deer**_

**stab that thief [2:09 PM]** : FCUK YUO

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:09 PM]** : fcuk yuo too

**deer [2:09 PM]** : Did I say something wrong?

**drugs [2:09 PM]** : uhhh

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:10 PM]** : yes

**stab that thief [2:10 PM]** : no, dear, you did nothing wrong

**down with the stock market [2:10 PM]** : true neutral & chaotic evil & lawful good

**down with the stock market [2:10 PM]** : in that order

**stab that thief [2:10 PM]** : bold of you to assume that i’m both lawful and good

**deer [2:10 PM]** : Lawful, yes

**deer [2:10 PM]** : Good is up for debate

**stab that thief [2:10 PM]** : normally i’d be offended but really i brought this upon myself

**we’re his friends!!!!! [2:10 PM]** : also bc hes your boyfriend

**stab that thief [2:10 PM]** : stfu therion don’t make me whip out the cordelia photos

~ / . / . / ~

“Sometimes,” she began, “I wonder what my life would’ve been like without Simeon.”

Cyrus brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, staring up at her with an expression and silence that encouraged her to continue speaking.

“Would I… would I have stayed bright and naïve? Would another man have come around and taken advantage of me, too?’

“Those certainly are possibilities,” he murmured. She shifted, and a streak of silver moonlight appeared across his face. “However, I’d like to believe that I would have been there for you, regardless of the possibilities.”

Primrose closed her eyes and smiled, letting her head lean forward. Her hair spilled out from where she had tucked it behind her ear, falling over her shoulders in rivers of silken brown. Cyrus reached out, wrapping a curl around one of his fingers. Primrose ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, her hand coming to a stop on his chest.

The night was silent, aside from the occasional hoot of an owl and chirping of grasshoppers. The moonlight made Cyrus look like something mystical when she opened her eyes, bright and ethereal and eternal.

“It’s not over,” she whispered. “You’re here.”

“No ‘happily ever after’?” he asked, but his tone was teasing. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“Not now. Not when we have so much more to do.”

“I suppose… I suppose you could say that we are something like an old tale.”

That made Primrose laugh, something bright and fiery burning joy into her heart. “Yeah. We are.”

She’d never forget their story—their old tale.


End file.
